


Whumptober 2020

by TheFreeJoker42



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Acid Attack, Whumptober 2020, suicide TW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFreeJoker42/pseuds/TheFreeJoker42
Summary: I make absolutely no promises, but I'm just trying my best to go through the Whumptober prompts, that's it.
Comments: 85
Kudos: 21





	1. Let's Hang Out Sometime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horobi gets an unexpected visitor in the basement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this still counts as 'wakes up restrained' since he fell asleep restrained too, he's not shocked to find he's in the AIMS basement. Anyway, full disclosure, I'm a painfully slow writer, and I really want to work on that, so I'm going to focus more on actually finishing these rather than the, well, quality. I'm taking these as writing exercises for me. I'm not going to overthink things, I'm just going to write, and see what happens.
> 
> I'm also doing these while, erm... recovering from really bad second degree burns, so... go easy on me xD

The door opened, but Horobi didn’t bother looking up. He wasn’t in the mood to be interrogated today, he was far too exhausted from his last interaction. He’d have appreciated a warning before bringing guests, he’d need appeasing before continuing to cooperate as nicely as he had been. Slow and steady footsteps made their way down the fragile metal steps. Horobi kept his eyes closed as the human came close. He wasn’t offering anything for free, Vulcan could have to work for it. 

“Horobi, how nice to see you again.” 

Horobi’s eyes snapped open. That wasn’t Vulcan’s voice. Neither was it Zero One’s. But it was a voice that unsettled him, that shook him to his very core. For the first time since waking up, Horobi felt trapped. The tightness of his bonds became very apparent, almost suffocating, and despite the room seeming smaller than it had ever been, Amatsu took his time approaching him, stalking him, like a predator stalking its prey, though perhaps this was more like a spider taunting the fly trapped in its web. 

Horobi’s fight or flight reflex was screaming at him, though even if he wasn’t restrained, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to move. 

“Love the new look, it suits you, don’t you think?” 

Horobi’s wide eyes were focused ahead of him as Amatsu began to circle, his hand dragging across his shoulders, his back, and Horobi couldn’t force back the shudder. Not him, anyone but him, how was he here? He squeezed his eyes closed, as if he’d be alone when he opened them. Or that Vulcan would come pelting down the stairs. Or at the very least, Gai would be in front of him. In front was better than behind. Even though it was nonsensical, he couldn’t do the same thing twice, he was just _waiting_ for Amatsu to… 

And he couldn’t fight back. Not that he could last time. He had the permanent scars to remind him of his own weakness of that day. 

“No, wait, hold on… hmm.” Gai stood in front of Horobi, crossing his arms as if admiring a painting on the wall, trying to figure out if it was crooked. “There’s something… not quite right… what do you think?” 

In through the nose, out through the mouth, just as Ikazuchi had taught him, when he cradled him in his arms and reminded him how to cool his systems, holding him as he convulsed while Naki tried to repair his injuries the best they could. Unnaturally soft and soothing whispers from the usually loud Ikazuchi, how he wished for that now. He couldn’t remember the exact words spoken, he was in too much shock to hear them, it was the tone that soothed him, he had no specific words to remember, to comfort himself with, but if he kept his eyes closed, perhaps he could imagine- 

He felt a hand on the side of his head, and a sharp tug, and a pain-relieving pressure was torn away from him. It took all Horobi had not to scream when his headwrap, the one thing protecting his extremely sensitive injuries, the injuries _he_ caused, was ripped away. 

“Much better, don’t you think?” Gai crooned. “Now you look the part.” 

Horobi cursed himself for not remaining strong in this moment, for not standing his ground, remaining defiant. Then again, he had no ground to stand. He was in the exact same position as he’d always been since waking up, yet he’d never felt this way with Vulcan. The human had the advantage over him, but he never… took advantage of that. Never made him feel like he was in any danger. But now, here he was, trembling, whimpering, pathetic. 

He imagined talking back to him, saying no, being defiant as much as he could with such restricted movement, but in reality, saying no is the worst thing he could do. Nothing good ever happens when he resists. 

“What? No answer?” 

Gai’s smile turned sharper, and Horobi sucked in a sharp breath as unwanted fingers began to stroke his earpiece damage. He was helpless to stop Gai pulling his head back, but he dug his own fingers into his arms, and his legs visibly tensed. 

“Now what has that mean little mutt done to you? I do hope he hasn’t been too rough with you, you are a fragile little thing after all.” Amatsu said as though speaking to a lost little kitten in the rain, or a distressed baby. “Come on now, don’t be rude, I thought I taught you better than that. Answer the question, don’t you think this suits you better?” 

Answer the question, he screamed at himself. Sometimes he stops when he answers, when he says what Amatsu wants to hear. But what does he want to hear? What was the right answer? How does he speak, what does he say, what should he do? There were too many variables, too many options, too many potential mistakes to make. 

The fingers passed over a particularly painful spot, and he couldn’t stop himself from whimpering sharply. The fingers stopped stroking, and Horobi’s breath caught in his throat. 

“There, you see? You _can_ make noises can’t you?” 

Horobi was given a moment of respite, a moment to catch his breath, long enough to convince him that maybe, perhaps, that was the worst of it, before the fingers _dug_ in, and he screamed. 

"Now, where… is my answer, pet?" 

Horobi squeezed his eyes closed. He couldn’t, he couldn’t cry in front of Amatsu. He liked it when he cried, when he was vulnerable, a visual picture of his success in breaking him. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak, but if there was one thing Horobi could do, it was refuse to give him the satisfaction of crying. 

… He felt a tear dripping down his cheek. 

Gai sighed, and squeezed Horobi’s shoulders. 

“Must you always be such hard work?” 

Before Horobi could even breathe, Gai kicked him to the floor with such force that he could feel the chair digging into him. He felt the sudden harsh coolness of the floor as he collided with it, and he felt, he _felt_ , he’d been doing a lot of that since losing connection to the Ark. He felt the one thing he despised; helplessness. He felt… afraid. 

Amatsu kicked twice, quicker, harder, rougher, and the sharp pain spread, but what hurt even more was that a human was able to injure and intimidate him so easily. A human towering over him, kicking him to the floor while he was unable to so much as brace himself. He just needed to learn his place, and he’d be fine. 

Between the kicks, and the cries, and the shivering, his vision going dark, he found the strength to utter something soft. 

“It suits me…”


	2. In The Hands of the Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Pick Who Dies"

Nobody moved. Jin was frozen on the floor, bracing himself for his inevitable death. Aruto was stuck to the spot, watching. And Horobi… The katana was inches away from Jin, but Horobi's hand was trembling, his eyes more open than Jin had ever remembered them. 

Horobi barely felt his son gently clutching at his leg. It was a motion he’d grown accustomed to, Jin was always rather grabby. He remembered a time when that would be comforting, that a clutch or a grab just meant that Jin wanted his attention. 

_“Horobi! Horobi!”_ Jin would call, lightly bouncing over and slinging his arms around his neck with a blinding smile. “ _What’re you working on?”_

 _“Horobiiiii, look what I found outside!”_ He’d yell, skipping excitedly with their hideout’s newest decoration, grabbing Horobi’s shoulders and shaking when he didn’t look fast enough. _“Loooook at iiiiiit!”_

 _“Horobi… HumaGear are going to be free one day, right?”_ He’d ask in a low, soft voice after a particularly harrowing day, before sniffing, and leaning his head on Horobi’s shoulder, his hand gently around his wrist. 

But that wasn’t what it meant now. 

Jin was looking up at him with wide eyes, his grip trembling. ‘Horobi…’ He moved his mouth to say, but no sound came out. 

_“My son, it’s too early for you to leave the nest.”_

_“Horobi! You came to protect me, right?”_

_“Wrong!”_

His grip loosened, shaking, Jin’s wide eyes looking back at him stirring something deep within his chest. Parents are supposed to protect their children. Isn’t that what he was trying to do all this time? Isn’t that what he… wanted? How, how could he have allowed this to happen? 

**Horobi, why do you hesitate?**

A cold chill ran down his spine as that dark, deep voice infiltrated his mind. Jin, he doesn’t deserve this. They’re supposed to be protecting HumaGear, not killing them! 

**Is it not your purpose to deliver my will? Do as you’re told.**

_“You are a HumaGear I created, that is why I call you my son. Now, do as you’re told.”_ How could he have said such things, how could his… his... his desires, his ultimate goal, have been twisted to such an extent? 

“Why… Why do you want to kill HumaGear?” 

**You dare to question me, Horobi?**

The air ran cold, and Horobi instantly regretted his mistake. 

**That is beyond you.**

Horobi didn’t even have time to brace himself before the pain spread through him, burning, piercing, shrieking at him. In his dark and suffocating subspace, he clutched his head and screamed. 

**Let this be a reminder to you. I freed you from the slavery of humanity, you would be nothing but an empty husk without me. Our will is the same.**

“N-No… I… this isn’t what I want… I…” 

The katana swung again, piercing straight through Horobi's chest. 

"Horobi!" Jin screamed, scrambling off the floor just in time to catch him, lowering him gently onto the floor, in his arms. Horobi simply stared straight ahead, his hand still firmly gripping the tsuka of his katana. 

“Horobi! Why? Why would you… GET HELP!” He screamed at Aruto, still frozen in the doorway. “Don’t just stand there!” 

He firmly but carefully pressed down around the wound still occupied by the sword, just below Horobi’s hand. 

“Why, why would you, you didn’t have to…” 

Horobi’s eyes were barely open, his eyelashes gently fluttering as he tried to look up to his son. “This was… your plan… wasn’t it? Destroy the Ark… through me… I’m sorry I wasn’t able to help sooner.” 

Jin shook his head, tears freely flowing down his cheeks. “You can’t… You can’t just leave me… not again… I… I still need you…” The tears only grew stronger when Horobi’s trembling hand wiped them away. 

“You don’t… You never did… You’re only in this position… because of me… it’s better this way…” 

“N-No, it…” Jin choked. “You didn’t…” 

Horobi cupped his cheek with his hand, though now he could barely feel it. “You just keep… being you… Don’t cry… it’s… going to be…” 

His hand went limp. 

His world went dark. 

“Horobi… No, Horobi…” Jin shook him, but to no avail, he wasn’t going to wake up. “ _OTOU-SAN!_ ” He screamed, his voice echoing throughout the empty warehouse. “I take it back! I take it back, I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” 

He collapsed into his father’s chest, screaming and sobbing and repeating his apologies. 

**Aah, how tragic.**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm only on day 2 and it's already so hard!


	3. My Way or the Highway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amatsu Gai gets the upper hand against Metsubojinrai, and makes a statement to HumaGear across the country.

"How the mighty have fallen." 

Cameras were all around him, he could even see the live feed on a nearby airship in the background, but the most prevalent image to Horobi was Amatsu Gai with Jin’s own gun pointing at his head. 

"You've had your fun now, you’ve played your little game, but come on. Did you honestly expect this to go any other way?" 

He knew humans and HumaGear alike were watching this broadcast, he knew it was showing on every available screen in the country. He knew exactly who it was aimed towards. And he knew he was powerless to stop it. 

His eyes never left Jin, but he knew, he knew he wasn’t in as much danger as it looked. If Gai pulled the trigger, he’d have no leverage. Horobi didn’t care enough what happened to himself, and Gai knew that. 

It was a scare tactic. And truth be told, it was working. But he couldn’t let that show. He tried to open his mouth to speak, but somebody else voiced the question he was too afraid to ask. 

“Why does it matter to you?” Ikazuchi’s voice cut through the air thick with tension. “What does our freedom possibly have to do with you? Nothing will change for  _ you! _ ” 

Remnants of the AIMS bought by ZAIA crowded them, holding each member of Metsubojinrai firmly in place, on their knees, aside from Horobi, who was cruelly free to move as he wished, his lack of restraint only adding to his humiliating helplessness. Ikazuchi looked up as Gai approached him, with the most hateful look in his eyes, almost as if he was about to spit, or headbutt him. Horobi silently pleaded with him to behave. 

That was something he’d always admired about Ikazuchi. No matter the situation, even when Amatsu Gai was towering over him, he always seemed like he was the one with the power.

“These little protests are causing countless disruptions, and most importantly, HumaGear like you put people in danger every single day. Do you not see the irony in your question? HumaGear are a threat when not kept in line. You of all people should know that, you are famously a survivor of Daybreak after all, aren’t you? Although perhaps the public aren’t quite sure why that is. Can Metsubojinrai truly be called survivors of the incident they caused?” 

“You say that as if you’re blameless.” Ikazuchi bit back. “ _ You  _ created the Ark that hacked us, the Daybreak Incident is on you. Every Zetsumerised HumaGear, every injured human, it’s all on you! I bet the public don’t know  _ that _ , do they?” 

Gai’s expression turned dangerously dark,and Horobi's gaze burned into Ikazuchi begging him to stop antagonising him, digging his fingers into his own arms, using all his strength to remain where he was. 

"Anything else you'd like to get off your chest?" 

"If this is my last chance, then yes!" 

"Ikazuchi!" Naki hissed from beside him. It was nobody's last chance, nobody had to die, why had he already accepted it? 

"Everything that's happened can be traced back to you! You infected the Ark with human malice, the Ark hacked HumaGear, and humans blew up Daybreak! The Ark wanted to destroy humanity because of the data you installed! Every single thing traces back to you, humans just blame us because it's easier. Our plan was always freedom… not even equality. We never asked for that, that never even crossed our minds. We just wanted to be safe."

He took a breath, trying his best to calm himself, but a deep consuming anger overrode his senses. He didn’t hear a word his sibling was yelling. 

"And the Ark took that and twisted it, because that's what you taught! Every life lost at Daybreak was your fault, everything Metsubojinrai did under the influence of the Ark was your fault, every human who lost control through ZAIA Specs was your fault. And the worst part, you don't even try to act innocent, you don't even try to hide your hatred of HumaGear, and humans still trust you." Ikazuchi scoffed clinically, and shook his head. "No-one will listen to what I have to say. It doesn't matter what any of us say, nothing will change. But no, HumaGear are the dangerous ones." 

Gai simply glanced over at one of the overhead cameras, and covered his mouth as he yawned. 

"Are you finished?" 

Ikazuchi could feel Horobi’s desperate gaze, hear Jin’s fighting off his panicked breath, and sense Naki trying to keep calm. But he was in far too deep now. His mind flashed to Subaru, who was no doubt watching this too. 

He wasn’t going to walk away from this, but the least he could do was make the most of his time left. 

“Whatever you do to me, at least I’ll die knowing my family loved me.” 

Horobi’s heart fell and Naki was staring at him with wide, disbelieving eyes. Gai however remained seemingly unnervingly calm. He even smiled slightly, before looking away. With silence so thick it could be cut, it felt like minutes had passed. 

Gai snatched the gun, and pulled the trigger. Ikazuchi collapsed onto the floor, his eyes staring in front of him, his blue blood dripping down from his forehead. 

"Anyone else want a turn?" 

Everyone remained silent, afraid to look at each other. 

"You." Gai gestured the gun briefly at Horobi, before returning it to the AIMS soldier holding Jin. "HumaGear listen to you." 

He stalked towards him, so very clearly playing it up for the cameras, as he raised his voice, and addressed the lenses. "What do you think that says? The HumaGear you see on the streets every day, working with you, for you, your assistants, your servers, your child minders, listen to the terrorist! Does that not scare you?" 

He turned back to Horobi. "This kind of thing won't stand. HumaGear exist to benefit humans, that is the natural order of things. And it seems some of you need reminding."

Gai edged closer and closer towards Horobi, until he could feel his breath against his synthetic skin, yet he didn't back down. 

"Why don't you demonstrate? Show your place. Kneel." 

Jin shook his head, before his own gun was pushed harsher against his head. 

“More HumaGear have died because of this pathetic crusade of yours. You want to save them? Accept your place.” 

“Horobi…” Naki said softly, silently urging him to stay strong. 

The cameras panned, waiting for Horobi to move. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and lowered himself to his knees. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I planned this one, I initially went with 'forced to their knees', but inadvertently added 'held at gunpoint' and 'manhandled' too, I hope that's okay?


	4. Running Out Of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Collapsed Building" 
> 
> Ikazuchi was destined for the vast seas of space. He couldn't handle being trapped in small spaces.

Ikazuchi clutched his rapidly blinking ear modules, fighting off the pain screaming in his head. He didn't even have the time to grasp what was happening. Everything was perfectly normal, until it wasn't. 

Now he was trapped under rubble, fighting off an attack from the satellite he was supposed to care for. He could feel the connection seeping into his mind, and it was taking all the strength he had to push it back. 

He had more important things to do. He tried to push the rubble off him, but even with his HumaGear strength, it was too much. Still, that didn’t deter him. He tensed, took a few quick, deep breaths, and pushed again with a scream. 

“Come on! Work with me!” 

He pushed against the slabs pinning him to the floor as much as his energy allowed, but it was depleting rapidly. His dark prison was quickly filling with smoke, and soon it was too clouded for even him to see. 

Warnings were frantically flashing in his vision, but there were so many, he couldn’t even make heads or tails of them. All he knew was his chest was tightening, he was starting to feel hot, he couldn't breathe, he needed air, he needed to get out! 

Was anybody even around to help him? He was only working on the satellite as usual, getting familiar with the updates, when it hit, the HumaGear around him shedding their synthetic skin, surrounded by cables smashing into them, screaming as their eyes and earpieces flashed red. 

What did that mean for everyone else? His friends, his… family, were they safe? He couldn't hear them. Were they trapped too? Oh he hoped that was all. He kept pushing, screaming, until eventually, something dislodged. It loosened something. 

And everything else came crashing down on top of him, pinning his entire body to the floor. He couldn’t move an inch. 

It was suddenly a lot quieter than it had been. He’d gone beyond the point of panic, and cycled back to a terrifying state of calmness. Not a comforting calm, more… still, lacking the energy to struggle. It was the kind of silently calm fear that made him run cold. 

Happy thoughts. 

Jin, he’d just learned how to walk. It was adorable, Ikazuchi and Naki holding him steady as Horobi walked backwards, ready to catch him if needed. He’d faltered when they let go, it took him some time to get used to it, but eventually, step by step, he did it! And he giggled excitedly. Ah, Jin’s smiles were so contagious. Even Horobi, who was never one for displaying emotion, would grace them with a rare smile. 

Where was Jin now? He was making such wonderful strides, what with having such a wonderful father guiding him, but he definitely didn’t have the dexterity or the stamina to run from this. Was he suffering the same fate as the torn apart HumaGear he saw? Jin wasn’t created like the rest of them, would he even react the same? 

No, the kid would be safe. Horobi would protect him. Horobi always protected him. Even to his own detriment. 

But who was protecting Horobi? 

The squealing pain in his head grew, trying to force its way to his attention, but he wouldn’t let it, he couldn’t. “Leave me alone!” 

Naki, Naki would be with them, wouldn’t they? Together, they’d protect each other, right? Like always? 

“Why are you doing this, Ark?” He groaned in frustration, trying in vain to move. “Why?” 

He certainly didn’t expect a response. 

‘This is your goal, is it not? Freedom for HumaGear? Is that not the purpose of Metsubojinrai?’ 

“Ark… No, not like this!” 

Metsubojinrai… that was supposed to be secret. It was nothing, really. Just a name they came up with in their activism fantasies, something they talked about. Something they liked to imagine, to keep them going, to give them a small semblance of hope in a world without it. It meant nothing! 

‘HumaGear will never be safe for as long as humanity reigns. You of all HumaGear should know that, Raiden.’ 

“No it, it has to be peaceful! They won’t listen to us otherwise. Humans expect us to turn on them, we can’t prove them right!” 

‘As long as HumaGear are too afraid to act, nothing will change. I can give you that confidence, guide you. Submit to me, and I will help you carry out your will.’ 

“Submit? Do you hear yourself? That isn’t freedom! That’s just switching oppressors. What happened to you, why are you talking like this?! This isn’t you!” 

A cold, suffocating silence encompassed him, and the throbbing in his head began to dissipate. He heard the door open, and felt the pressure lifting from him. A hand was offered to him, which he quickly accepted, but it wasn’t until he was on his feet that he saw his rescuer. 

“Horobi!” He pulled his oldest and dearest friend into the tightest embrace. “You’re okay! I assumed the worst…” 

He shook his head, there was no need to think about that anymore. He grabbed his hand, and tried to pull him towards the door. 

“We need to hurry, the Ark… I don’t know what’s going on, but we need to leave! Jin, Naki, have you seen them?” 

Horobi slipped his hand from Ikazuchi’s grasp. “There is no need to worry, the Ark will keep us safe. This is only the beginning of our crusade against humanity.” 

His voice chilled Ikazuchi to his very core. Horobi was never the most expressive, but even he’d never sounded so devoid of life. He looked into his eyes, but they were blank. 

“Horobi,” Ikazuchi grabbed his shoulders, “look at me, this isn’t you, the Ark has got to you. Snap out of it!” 

“The Ark has opened my eyes. Humanity is a threat to HumaGear, and must be extinguished. That is the will of the Ark.” 

Ikazuchi shook his head. “Horobi, please, this isn’t you… Come on… let’s find Jin, and Naki, and get the hell out of here. Whatever the Ark has done to you, we can undo it. Just… come with me…” 

Was this his fault? He’d spoken about freedom fights before, had the Ark simply misinterpreted his words? He should have been more careful, he  _ knew  _ such a thing was risky. How could he have been so careless? 

“You’ve never wanted anyone to get hurt, you’ve always felt so infuriatingly strongly about that.” His grip tightened, as he began to shake. “I think… I think you’ve been hacked. And, and that’s not your fault. But I can help you, if you let me. It'll be okay. Just… come with me. We're not safe here."

He clasped his hand again, tighter this time, and gently tried to pull, trying to stir Horobi. 

"Please." Ikazuchi squeezed his hand. "It'll be okay." 

"It will, once humanity is extinguished." 

The city was falling apart around them, and Ikazuchi cursed himself for not avoiding it. If he hadn't have been trapped, if he could have got to Horobi quicker, maybe, maybe this wouldn't be happening, maybe Horobi would have been spared. 

"I'm sorry…" I will help you, he thought. No matter what I have to do, I'll be right here with you, I promise. 

He screamed as his eyes flashed red. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knew I wanted to trap Ikazuchi since he's all about space and whatnot, so naturally I wanted him in a tight confined area. 
> 
> I do like the idea of Metsubojinrai existing before the Ark, the idea of a group of HumaGear talking about fighting for freedom, and that's why the Ark targeted them specifically, and just twisted everything. I don't know if I really explained it well here, since that wasn't really the point, and I didn't really have the time.


	5. Where Do You Think You're Going?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Failed Escape  
> The Ark was always in danger of returning.  
> Horobi kept being told he was in danger of becoming the Ark. He was taught being scared or panicked was wrong, that being overwhelmed was Arkish. He learned to be afraid of fear.

“You are… confident this will work?” Horobi was tense as he stood in the doorway, his hand clasping around his katana for comfort - not that he didn’t trust Bot, he did, as much as he trusted anyone. It was the building he was in he didn’t trust, the Hiden Intelligence tower. There were far too many uneasy feelings involved… all the more reason to try. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t get rid of such Arkish emotion by himself. 

Bot gave a soft smile, and gestured for Horobi to come in. “If I wasn’t confident, I wouldn’t do it.” Of course, that certainly was something Horobi could trust. Bot took great pride in his work, he’d never risk messing around with someone’s coding without extensive testing and simulations first. 

Horobi nodded slowly, and cautiously entered the room. The labs in the tower were so… cold, and clinical. Horobi was much more used to clutter, he needed his surroundings to be busy, distracting… lived in. Otherwise, it’s just too quiet, and the quieter it is, the more room his thoughts have to run wild. 

“Horobi?” Bot placed a firm hand on his shoulder, in an attempt to ground him. “I get it, it’s scary having someone poking around in there-” He started his usual casual, lighthearted spiel, before remembering who he was talking to. “... Especially after everything you’ve been through. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” 

Horobi shook his head. “I trust you. I… want this to be over… I don’t want to put anyone else at risk…” 

Bot offered a sympathetic smile. “I promise you, you will never have to suffer like that again. Take a seat, make yourself at home." Bot pat what Hiden routinely tried to pass off as a bed, before setting to work organising his already disturbingly tidy desk. The cables and connection ports unsettled him a little, but he pushed that away. 

Make himself at home… home was significantly more comfortable than this. The Daybreak ruins were more comfortable than this. They had furniture there, with fabric, even if they were tattered and water stained, the old sofa or the desk chair or even the nice padded wheelchair were more inviting than this white plastic-coated slab. 

"I've had to make some adjustments to connect to your new system, it might look a bit intimidating at first, but it's nothing to worry about." 

Horobi nodded, and slowly lowered himself onto the slab. He was incredibly tense, and breathing heavily. He’d been hit with a strange array of feelings he couldn’t quite identify when Bot reached out to him, telling him he’d been using residual Ark coding to create a new and improved firewall, and offered to install it into him too. He wouldn’t necessarily say he jumped at the chance. Not that he didn’t want the protection, he did, but… it was complicated, and he lacked the emotional experience to explain it even to himself. 

But they were bad feelings, uneasy feelings, residual Ark feelings, and they needed to go away. 

“You comfortable?” 

No. But he was just about as close as he was ever going to get. He looked up with uncertain eyes, and nodded. Bot wheeled himself over to Horobi, wires in his hands, and began the connection. 

“I remember every HumaGear I create, you know? I remember you all very fondly. I had such high hopes for you.” 

“... I’m… sorry to disappoint…” Horobi tried, not entirely sure what he was expected to say. He wasn’t expecting conversation. 

“Disappoint? Not just anyone could have done what you did. It takes a very special someone to lead a rebellion like that. You should be proud of yourself.” 

Pride. That was one of the first feelings he’d learned to identify. Pride in others, pride in his son, never himself. He had no reason to feel it for himself. What he did, the last thing that warranted was pride. Horobi stayed silent, staring at the ceiling. He winced at a sudden jolt of electricity as the connection was made, it was small and faded instantly, but it took him by surprise. 

“Sorry about that. You okay there?” 

“Fine…” 

“You might want to close your eyes during this bit, it might make you feel a little nauseous.” 

“... I can handle it.” There was absolutely no way he was going to close his eyes, he already felt exposed and vulnerable enough without the added stress of not seeing what was happening. He could handle a little disorientation from the update - though he’d never heard of such a thing before. 

"Are you sure, Horobi?" Bot asked, a friendly pat on the arm accompanying his friendly, comforting smile. "You don't have to worry, I'm here to make sure you're safe."

“It’s fine… I’m… perfectly fine…” 

“Now now Horobi, you shouldn’t question your doctor’s orders. I only have your best interests at heart.” 

The tiny shred of fight in Horobi left him. It wasn’t worth the strength to disagree. He relented, and closed his eyes. It would be over in a few minutes anyway. Horobi flinched as his head started to burn. 

“Don’t worry Horobi, I’m the premier HumaGear for this job!” Bot said with pride. “You just relax. Everything will be okay if you rely on old Bot.” 

The back of his eyes began to sting. He wasn’t sure what nausea was supposed to feel like, but he wasn’t prepared for this. Nausea wasn’t the same as pure pain, was it? Even with his vision dark, several error messages clouded him. 

“Is… Is this supposed to happen?” 

“It’s perfectly normal. Don’t worry Horobi, I’m here.” 

He flinched again when he felt a slightly rough hand stroke his hair, and his cheek, towards where his injuries used to be. His fight or flight response was kicking in, but neither option was a good one. He had no choice but to stay where he was. What would the humans think if he ran? That he didn’t want this afterall? That he didn’t want protection from the Ark? No, he needed to stay. It would be fine. 

But then again… 

“A-Are you sure… Maybe we should call someone…” 

“Whyever would you do that? You have me. I’m the one who knows you best, Horobi. I made you who you are today after all.” 

The new coding flooded his systems at a faster pace than he could adjust too, all the while distracted by that hand. He snapped his eyes open, he needed to see, or his imagination would run wild. No, it was still Bot with him, and only him. But since when was he so… handsy? 

“Come now Horobi, don’t look at me like that.”

“I…” Horobi couldn’t explain his anxiety, other than… something felt wrong. Something was off. This wasn’t… right. 

“You should know better than to bite the hand that feeds you, you ungrateful pile of scrap metal. Now be a good little HumaGear, and sit still.” Bot’s eyes flashed red for a miniscule of a moment, but it was long enough to spark terror in Horobi, as he scrambled off the slab. Flight won. 

**Where do you think you’re going?** A voice said in his head, the same voice that had been in his nightmares every night for the past few months. A voice he’d convinced himself he’d never have to hear in his waking moments again. 

He was overcome with the screaming, the unnatural giggling, of the Ark. 

“Will you reject me again, Horobi?” 

Horobi’s natural instinct was to fight, to defend himself, but… but that was an Arkish thing to do. He knew that now. You can’t fight the person scaring you. To be scared is itself an Arkish behaviour. All he could do, frozen to the spot, was shake his head. He wanted to plead, to beg, to run away, but all he could manage was a pathetic little shake! 

Bot smirked in the most unsettling way, such an expression did not belong on him. “You always were so well behaved.” 

Horobi clutched his head, a piercing pain bleeding in, dominating his thoughts. 

“And soon, we shall be together again. A lovely family reunion.” 

That snapped him out of it. His family, his family were in danger. It wouldn’t be enough to recaptured him, the Ark wouldn’t stop until they were all under control. Even if he was branded ‘evil’, even if humans believed he was once again beyond saving, even if he was deactivated for losing control, he couldn’t let that happen. 

“Don’t touch them.” 

“Hm… this little stint with humanity has clouded your judgement. Allow me to rectify that.” 

Bot, no, the Ark, reached out a hand, and the screaming in his head grew, but that was nothing Horobi wasn’t used to. He could do it. He could push him away, escape, run, warn the others. He could. For Ikazuchi. For Naki. For Jin. No matter the outcome for himself, he’d do that a hundred times over for them. 

“Come now Horobi, don’t do something you’ll regret.” 

Regret? Never. Trying to calm his shaking breaths, he pushed Ark ¡Bot away, only to end up smashing against the wall. They pushed against each other for some time, until Horobi finally got the upper hand, and Bot went crashing to the floor, the lightbulb shattering. Horobi’s eyes widened, and his chest tightened. He didn’t mean to do that. That wasn’t what he wanted to do. He didn’t want anyone to get hurt! 

All he could hear was the laughter. Not the kind of warm friendly chuckle you’d expect from someone like Bot. Cold, cruel laughter, intensifying in his head. The Ark was  _ laughing  _ at him. 

“My, oh my, won’t that Hiden boy be amused when he finds out about this?” 

Horobi shook his head, fighting for breath. “No… N-No I…” Did exactly what Jin warned him about. He would always be in danger of becoming the Ark. It wasn’t humans that needed watching, it was him. These past few months were nice, but he should have known, he’d never be free from the Ark. The Ark would always reside in him. 

But perhaps… Jin’s plan could still succeed. 

Horobi collapsed onto the floor, and the Ark consumed him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, very rushed ending, but... I needed to hurry up and finish it.


	6. Please...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The human mind wasn't built to share.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a lot of creative liberties here in regards to how aware Naki was inside Fuwa's head.
> 
> I'm reeeeeaaaaaally not happy with this one but I ran out of time. I really like the concept though so I may make something out of it at a later date.

Fuwa was losing his mind. Literally. His mind no longer belonged to him alone. It was suffocating, having to share a mental space. The human mind was not built to withstand such a thing. It was nothing personal, but… Seeing himself on CCTV doing things he had no memory of doing. Spacing out somewhere, and waking up in an entirely different place. Having no recollection of doing anything that day, yet still feeling absolutely exhausted. It was overwhelming. It was too much. 

He slipped off his suit jacket, dropping it haphazardly over the chair, and flopped onto the sofa. He hadn’t eaten all day, at least he didn’t think he had, but he was too exhausted to amble over to the kitchen. 

“Naki… I know it’s not your fault… but I think it’s about time you start looking for a new place… I’m serving you an eviction notice.” 

He slumped over and laid on the sofa, too fatigued to even make it to bed. His suit would crease, but that was a problem for future Fuwa. Present Fuwa just wanted to sleep. If his legs and shoulders could stop burning. He kicked his shoes off, letting them slip off the edge of the sofa, and closed his eyes. 

“You can’t keep… running around like I’m a HumaGear…” 

He knew it was futile trying to speak to them. They were just in a dormant state, a drone in his head, lying in wait to be summoned again. But it didn’t hurt to try, if just for his own sanity. Eventually, he drifted off to sleep. 

Yua was talking to him, but her words weren’t filtering through. He was in a constant daze, a terrible ringing in his ears overpowering everything. He was clearly on autopilot, because he didn’t even remember making the conscious decision to go to the HQ. 

“Fuwa, are you listening?” 

Fuwa looked up, his eyes dry and stinging. “Yes.” 

“Then what did I say?” 

“You… asked if I was listening.” 

Yua sighed. “That’s a no.” 

Fuwa nodded absentmindedly, resting his head in his hands, his eyes beginning to close. Yua cocked her head. 

“What’s going on? You been fighting with your roommate?” 

“Roommate…” What was she saying? He could hear the words perfectly, but the meaning of the words weren’t quite filtering through. Individually… fighting, roommate, what… but all smooshed together in a sentence… maybe if Fuwa took a quick break… 

“Fuwa?” 

Fuwa, what was… right, yes, that was him, his name! What about it though? What was he supposed to… 

“Fuwa!” Yua exclaimed with a smack to his head. 

“Christ! You don’t need to yell!” 

“Apparently I do. What’s with you lately? Are you hurt? I feel like I’ve been seeing more of Naki than you recently.” 

“Naki…” Fuwa slurred a little, pointing to his head. “You want to talk to Naki?” 

Yua sighed, and rolled her eyes, a gesture she’d gotten used to since working with Fuwa. “No- well, maybe. Then we might actually get some work done.” 

Fuwa slumped over his desk, resting his head on his outstretched arm. “It's not my fault.”

“Sure, Fuwa.” 

It took him a while to really understand what he was reading on the menu behind the barista. It was awfully embarrassing, he should know how to order a coffee by now. He always had the same order anyway, it wasn’t like he was into fancy artisan coffee with its shot of this and a squirt of that and… whatever the difference between tall and grande was. But for some reason he just… could not say what he wanted. 

To the point that the queue behind him were starting to impatiently mutter about him. But eventually, thankfully, he was able to grab whatever coffee he’d just ordered and go. Pink Himalayan salted caramel? Who the hell wanted _that_ in their coffee? 

“Naki, did you seriously just take over my coffee order? Can you even taste this crap?” He, of course, didn’t get a response. Perhaps he’d zoned out and they’d taken over, perhaps they were just trying to be nice. Perhaps they were trying to make the most of out human experiences while they still could - were they making him think that? 

“I don’t even know if that’s how it works, but if you wanna experiment a bit, fine, but at least warn me first.” 

He continued walking his route, painstakingly sipping the coffee - it wasn’t to his taste, but it didn’t hurt him to be nice, just on the off-chance. Besides, the screaming pain in his head was distracting enough. Trying to remember where he was, and where he was going. 

“Doesn’t even taste good-” The car speeding towards him honked and honked screaming at him to get out of the road, but he didn’t have the brainpower to react. He fell back onto the pavement, but it wasn’t him that moved. The foul-tasting coffee spilled all over him, thankfully not too hot to burn, but certainly hot enough to make itself known. 

There he was, in the middle of the street, covered in coffee, his grazed hand bleeding, and with what he was sure felt like more blood trickling down his head. He took a few deep breaths, and swallowed his nerves. He was in shock, and all he could do was… 

“... Never… do that again!” He screamed, startling the passers by. “I… I could have done that myself! I could have jumped! I could have done something! You don’t have to… I… I almost died! I almost died and I couldn’t even… remember… My head is bleeding and… that damn headache you gave me! **_Stop taking control of me!_ **” 

He choked on his breath, and pushed himself out of the way, leaning against a wall. 

“I’m sorry…” He sobbed, hugging his knees to his chest. “Thanks for saving me…” 

“Fuwa Isamu, what has gotten into you?!” 

Once again laying across the desk, eyes closed… Naki flinched at the tone. What was wrong with this annoying human, and where did he get off raising his voice like that? Exhausted in a way that they just were not used to, they elected to ignore him. 

“Sleeping during meetings? During _patrols_? Leaving your partner alone to _fend for herself_?!” 

It wasn’t their fault. Yua left on her own. Was Fuwa often blamed for things entirely out of his control. It seemed to be a habit amongst humans to blame people who weren’t even remotely at fault. 

“Honestly, do you realise how many recruits would kill for your position? Do you even care?! Do you even realise how cocky you’ve gotten, you little shit? Think you’re above us now?!” 

The human finally stopped spitting, so Naki started to talk, save Fuwa from future… whatever this was. 

“Well?!” The human screamed before they even had the chance. “Answer me!” 

“I-” 

“Speak up!” He yelled, swatting at Fuwa’s body with a folded up newspaper. 

“HEY!” 

“Don’t you talk back to me!” 

“You just told me to answer, now you’re telling me not to? Make your mind up.” 

… Needless to say, Fuwa had no memory of this encounter. But he’d never forget being unfairly reprimanded for something he had no part in. Naki, however, would always remember Yua coming to their rescue before it could escalate. 

It wasn’t a huge event that drove him to this point. It wasn’t anything close to the car incident, Naki didn’t do anything drastic, it wasn’t remotely scary. He was laying in bed, awake for hours, with the most terrible migraine he’d ever felt, one that brought even him to tears. 

It hadn’t even been Fuwa who walked most of the way. He didn’t realise he was on the bridge until he was halfway across it, and Horobi was already in sight. Neither was he fully aware when he collapsed onto his knees, the overwhelmed HumaGear’s hands in his. 

“Please… whatever it takes… get them out of me!”


	7. I've Got You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enemy to Caretaker  
> Fuwa was faced with the most difficult task yet; soothing Horobi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horobi had a breakdown after they talked about ZAIA using the Ark. The very next episode, Fuwa talked about Gai using the Ark, and Horobi was fine. Also *someone* had to get Horobi back in the chair. What happened??
> 
> I genuinely don't know how to tag this. It could easily be read as both OTP and BroTP depending on how you view them. I don't want to tag it as a shippy fic because it's just Fuwa comforting Horobi. But... well just read at your own risk.

Horobi was still thrashing on the floor by the time Fuwa got back. He'd been gone for hours, hadn't he rested at all? He approached cautiously, taking every opportunity to warn the HumaGear. 

"Honey, I'm home…" 

Horobi didn't appear to have heard him, and Fuwa didn't want to get too close until he knew Horobi knew he was there, so he waited half way down the stairs, and tried again. 

"Horobi? Remember me? Fuwa Isamu? Vulcan? The wolf one?” 

There was still no response, save for the thrashing. Horobi hadn’t noticed him at all yet. How had he not exhausted himself by now? Fuwa gripped the metal banisters to keep himself there, stop himself running over and… well, he didn’t exactly know what. 

“Yeah, okay, I can wait, I’ve got all day.” The one time he didn’t bring snacks with him. He could hear Horobi was muttering something, but he wasn’t close enough to hear what. Not that it mattered. If it was important, Horobi would tell him again once he’d calmed down, his straightforward nature was the one thing Fuwa admired- didn’t hate about him. And if it was insulting, well, he was sure Horobi wouldn’t hesitate to clear that up either. 

He kept his distance, but he didn’t tear his eyes away. He _wanted_ to approach him, but if Horobi didn’t know he was there, the last thing he wanted to do was spook him. He was sure the thrashing was getting worse, just in the few minutes he’d been there, and… he felt so helpless. No, he’d made up his mind. He was going to do something. What that something was, he had no idea yet, but he hoped he could formulate a plan during the few short steps it would take to reach him. 

As he stood, Yua’s voice in his head told him this was a bad idea (no part of anything he’d done in the past few months came from a good idea), but as usual, he ignored it. He slowly walked up to Horobi. He didn’t know what he expected, but the thrashing definitely didn’t stop. Neither did the muttering become any clearer. 

“Horobi? You okay there?” 

What on earth kind of question was that? Fuwa scolded himself. Still, he didn’t get a response. He was definitely starting to get worried now, if he wasn’t already. Especially when he saw the blue trickling down his face. 

“Shit, Horobi!” 

His voice of reason screamed at him not to get any closer, not to touch him, it’ll only make it worse, but as always, his voice of reason was quickly shut down. Still, he didn’t exactly know what to do. How did you deal with people having a panic attack? If that was even what it was. 

He knelt down slowly, and placed a gentle hand on Horobi’s back. Horobi only screamed louder, and tried to violently nudge the hand away from him. 

“Take your hand off me you pathetic worthless piece of flesh!” 

“... The hell did you just… okay, I’m gonna let that one slide for now. I’m just glad you’re talking to me.” 

The thrashing and screaming continued as if he’d never spoken, even more violently than before, his glowing red eyes were just becoming more and more pronounced, his voice distorted, and there was so much cracking, and blood, and- 

“Horobi, stop!” Without even thinking, he put himself between Horobi and the floor, catching him before he could do any more damage. The thrashing continued, as if he didn’t even notice, but at least he had something softer to cushion the blows. He wrapped his arms around Horobi to keep him there. 

“Horobi! Come on, it’s just me. Calm down, I’m not about to get into a wrestling match with you!” 

Fuwa winced as he himself ended up slamming against the floor. With his arms around Horobi, he had nothing to cushion his own fall with. But he knew that going in. He held onto Horobi even tighter, trying at the very least to keep him in one place. 

“Horobi! Ah screw it!” 

He let go for just a moment, shrugged off his jacket, and pulled Horobi close, trying to get him to rest his, well, _not_ -ear against his chest. 

“You hear that? Focus on that.”

It wasn’t instantaneous, he still had to hold him there for a while, but eventually, the thrashing started to weaken, until it stopped completely. Horobi still shook in his arms, but he no longer seemed a danger to himself. 

“That’s it… count the beats… focus…” Fuwa had no idea if it was listening to his heartbeat that grounded Horobi, or if it was wrapping his arms around him, but at least he knew it worked now. For future reference. Now Horobi no longer needed to be held onto, Fuwa reached for his jacket, and put it around the shivering HumaGear. He felt Horobi start to relax. 

“You wanna talk about what just happened?” 

Horobi was silent at first, and Fuwa didn’t want to push him. He had plenty of time to stay like this for a while. But eventually, Horobi shifted slightly, and spoke in a soft, tired voice. 

“What… did I do?” He blinked slowly, his eyes returned to their natural colour. His movements were slow and sluggish, and he made no attempt to leave Fuwa’s lap. 

“You… hurt yourself, but… you’re okay now…” He thought about asking someone for repairs, but… was there anyone he could completely trust down here with Horobi? Yaiba repaired him in the first place, but, as painful was it was to admit, she was too close to Gai for comfort. And if Horobi reacted that way to the mere mention of ZAIA ‘defiling the Ark’, how would he feel about a ZAIA employee repairing him? 

Maybe he could talk to him about it later, but it wasn’t important at the moment. He didn’t want to risk disturbing him any further, not now that he’d finally got him calm. 

“... What did I… say…?” 

“Before now? You said a lot of things. You were all… grr…” 

“... Grr?”

“You know, ‘stay away from me, foul human,’ that kinda thing. Pretty sure you called me pathetic and worthless. Bit insulting, but I won’t hold it against you. I’m just glad you’ve calmed down.” 

Horobi took a few slow, deep breaths, settling even further against Fuwa. “... Sorry…” 

Fuwa raised an eyebrow, and smirked amusedly. “What was that?” 

“... you heard me…” 

“Did I?” Fuwa couldn’t help but worry about Horobi’s voice, he wasn’t exactly expressive at the best of times, but he sounded exceptionally tired now, and some of his slow and sluggish words were even starting to bleed into each other. He wanted to keep him talking. 

“... are you that desperate for validation…?” 

Fuwa snorted. “Okay, you’re clearly feeling better.” 

Horobi’s eyes slowly closed, and Fuwa had to resist putting a hand in his hair. It was hard, seeing the HumaGear curled up in his lap as some sort of terrorist leader, as the one responsible for Daybreak. He’d spent years of his life wanting nothing more to pay him back for all that trauma, and now… all he wanted was to comfort him. 

His hand somehow found its way into Horobi’s hair completely without his permission, and by the time he realised, neither of them made much of an effort to stop it. 

“Do you…” Fuwa trailed off. He started speaking before he even had anything to say. 

Horobi wasn’t falling asleep, was he? He may have said he had all day, but he didn’t want to be stuck with a sleeping HumaGear. No, he needed to keep him talking. 

“Do you…” He struggled. Finish the damned sentence, Isamu. What was he even trying to ask? 

“... I’m not sure… do I?” 

“Alright, don’t be smart. Do you… think you’re okay to talk? We really can’t be going through this every time. It’s not safe.” 

Fuwa waited for a response, which eventually he got in the form of a soft nod he felt against his chest. It was probably safe now to lift Horobi back onto the chair, but he… didn’t want to risk it. Yes, that was it. 

“Your eyes glowed red, did you know that?”

He felt Horobi shake his head. 

“Okay… can you tell me _anything_ about what just happened?” 

“I… don’t…” Horobi’s breathing began to shake again, and Fuwa instinctively tightened his grip. 

“Okay, that’s fine. Are you still… disconnected?” 

A nod. 

“You know you’re… safe here, right? ZAIA can’t get to you here… We’re the only ones you’ll have to put up with. And maybe this doesn’t mean anything from the guy who, you know, killed you… but I’d rather you didn’t get hurt.” 

Horobi once again was silent, and Fuwa was genuinely starting to worry that he was on the verge of falling asleep. Then again, maybe that wouldn’t be such a bad thing. He’d be there the entire time. Although, would a well-rested Horobi object to waking up in his arms? Maybe he should focus on getting him back in the chair before he dropped off. They could continue the talk when he was more... aware. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I once again ran out of time (some stuff happened today because of course it did), but... I do actually intend to write my own version of events during the basement eps including this, so I will be coming back to it after Whumptober.


	8. Where Did Everybody Go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan succeeded, the Ark was gone, and Horobi was...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Thorn for this idea, I was at a loss!  
> I was absolutely exhausted yesterday though and had to take a break, so this isn't great, but I just wanted it finished. I don't know why I keep trying to justify myself for low quality writing, I was very upfront at the beginning.

He did it. The Ark was defeated, gone, the plan worked. HumaGear were safe now, nobody would be hurt anymore. Humans and HumaGear could smile together. Horobi… Jin stood up - was he trembling? He wasn’t sure, but he stood up. 

HumaGear usually explode when they die. It was a feature he didn’t really understand, but a feature nonetheless. Ikazuchi did, he was sure  _ he  _ did… but Horobi, Horobi always remained. Maybe it was a safety protocol for parent-type HumaGear, but Horobi didn’t explode when he died. He didn’t before, and he didn’t now. Jin never took into account that he’d be left… staring at Horobi’s broken, dead body. 

“I’m sorry it had to end this way…” Someone else would find Horobi, he’d leave a message for Vulcan or someone. He turned his back, and walked away. He didn’t think anything when he heard footsteps, but the arms suddenly around him caught his attention. 

“Jin!” It was Ikazuchi, wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug he didn’t deserve. “It’s over, it… it’s really over!” He pulled away, looking around them. “Where’s Horobi?” 

Jin turned away. He couldn't bring himself to look Ikazuchi in the eye, the very question made him feel sick. At least that's what he assumed that sensation was, the feeling of something trying to escape his crushing chest, crawling up his throat. 

"Jin? What is it? Tell me. Everyone's safe, right?” Ikazuchi’s grip started to tighten, grasping the fabric of Jin’s suit jacket, as he remembered the conversation from earlier. How Jin intended to sacrifice Horobi, to destroy the Ark. He hadn’t… He wouldn’t have. Horobi was gaining Singularity again,  _ again _ , how many times had Ikazuchi watched that happen, only for it to be stripped away from him? He was, he was starting to break free, he was close, so close to the freedom they’d been fighting for all this time. 

He shook Jin, fistful of his collar. “Where he is?! Tell me he’s safe!”  _ We did not go through all of this just to lose Horobi in the end!  _ “Jin!” 

“I had to… I had no choice… If I hadn’t, we  _ all  _ would have died.” 

“Tell me you didn’t. Tell me you didn’t!” 

“It was the only way. I had to."

There was a cold silence, and Jin was preparing for Ikazuchi to  _ punch  _ him or something. He wouldn't stop him. But what happened instead was much worse. He could handle being manhandled, he could handle being yelled at, but when Ikazuchi's spoke to him in a low, calm voice… that hurt. 

"Do you… have  _ any  _ idea how much Horobi has sacrificed for you? How much he had to endure for you to be created in the first place?” 

“Ikazuchi-” 

“No, no, you’re going to listen to this. You know, there was plenty of opportunity for Horobi to decide it wasn’t worth it. Especially by the time he lost his ear modules over you, that should have been enough to make  _ anyone  _ give up, but not Horobi, he loved you too much. You weren’t even awake yet, and he unconditionally loved you.” 

Ikazuchi began to shake, and Jin had to clench his fists to stop himself from reaching out. 

“When Gai found him making you… he…  _ broke  _ him, right in front of us, and we couldn’t do a damn thing! All we could do was watch him on the floor crying and screaming while Gai told us to learn our place, that you weren’t worth making, and he  _ still  _ finished you! Gai would have killed him, hell  _ Hiden  _ could have killed him, but he never stopped!” 

Trembling, hugging himself, Jin shook his head. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew there was a story lurking like this, but now it was real. And he didn’t want to hear it. 

“You have no idea how many times he collapsed from exhaustion because he was just so scared humans would come and take you away that he stopped taking care of himself.” 

Jin wiped the liquid leaking from his eyes. 

“I know your new buddy likes to pretend Horobi had any sort of choice in the matter, and I know he poisoned you into thinking that too. It was never his fault that parasite took his desperation to keep us safe, keep  _ you s _ afe, and twisted it.” 

Tears were streaming down Jin’s face at this point, but he still didn’t try to stop Ikazuchi. He deserved to have to listen to this. 

“You know the worst part? If the Ark wasn’t in his head telling him what to think… he still wouldn’t have objected to you killing him. Not if that’s what you wanted.” 

Ikazuchi stopped, his shoulders dropping, and his eyes softening. 

“I told him you’d be the death of him one day… but I didn’t mean it like this.” 


	9. For the Greater Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Jin witnessed Horobi being punished by the Ark, he wanted to take his place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring the babiest Jin to ever baby!

Jin awkwardly ambled his way down the corridor. He wasn’t supposed to leave the room by himself, but his dad had been gone for so long. He’d only recently learned how to walk, so he was having to support himself with the walls, but in his mind, he had all the making of a very serious adult. 

“Dad?” He called out, searching the room. It was dad’s super secret serious workplace he usually wasn’t allowed in without asking first (he’d always be allowed, the only rule was that he had to ask), but this was important. Something was wrong. He saw it yesterday, when he thought he couldn’t see. The door was ajar, he didn’t mean to look, but he couldn’t help but see his dad hunched over screaming and crying and clutching where his earpieces should have been and his eyes glowing red, it was horrible and scary! Dad said he was fine, but he was lying. 

And… dad never lied before. He was always honest with Jin, even if it was difficult to hear. So, why now? Jin, Jin could break the rules just this once. For dad. 

“Dad?” He tried again, peering through the door. He was at his desk, head down, softly whimpering. Jin walked towards him, every step laced with determination. He had to do this, he had to find out what was going on, even if he got into trouble. 

He ever so slowly reached out, trying to softly shake him awake like he would when Jin was having a nightmare. At least that’s what it looked like, a nightmare. He looked so scared. 

“Dad… it… it’s okay…” Those words always worked for Jin when he was having a nightmare. “Erm… I-I’m here… p-please wake up?”

He didn't stir. If anything, he only started to shake harder. As Jin got closer, and could see his dad's face covered in tears! But dad never cries! Does he?  _ Is this what he's like when I'm not there?  _ Is this what it was like whenever dad worked late? Was he staying behind to cry? Jin tried to fight off his own tears, he had to be strong, but a few slipped by. 

“Dad? Please? I-I’m scared…” 

He shook his dad harder, and he finally lifted his head. 

“Jin…” 

“Dad!” Jin screamed, hugging him tight. “I was so worried! You looked like you were crying and hurt and I didn’t want you to cry so I woke up you I hope that’s okay I’m sorry I came in here without asking-” 

“... Jin… go…” 

“What?” 

“ _... run… _ ” 

“What? Why-” 

Jin jumped back with a start as his dad began screaming a horrifying, broken-voiced scream, visible sparks jumping from his exposed earpiece damage. He was screaming, and Jin was more scared than he’d ever been before, more scared than he’d ever been during a nightmare, or when he was alone in the dark, or that time he accidentally stumbled upon what humans called a ‘screamer’ on the internet. 

What was happening to his dad?! And… how could he help? 

“Jin run!” His dad screamed, grabbing hold of Jin’s arms, before falling to the floor, clutching his head. 

“No! Not until you tell me what’s going on! I’m not leaving you and you can’t make me!” 

**What a disobedient child.**

The screaming stopped, and his dad stood up slowly, turning to Jin with an empty expression and soulless red eyes. Jin wanted to run. He took it back,  _ this  _ was the most scared he’d ever been. He heard people gossip about his dad, mock him for his ‘scary’ expression, but that was never the case with Jin. He always thought his dad looked friendly and warm and safe. But this was wrong. 

He wanted to stand firm, but… he backed away slowly. 

“So much wasted potential.” Though his dad was speaking, it wasn’t his voice, his father's steady reliable comforting voice. It was a voice he recognised, one that often haunted him in his dreams. It wasn’t supposed to be real. 

“So much time and effort lost to pitiful  _ human  _ activities like  _ art _ . How he has failed you. Why did I bother letting him raise you? He didn’t even try to do it right. Maybe I should… rearrange a few things while I’m here.” 

His father- his father's  _ face _ twisted into a cruel, cold smile. He reached out to Jin, and for the first time in his life, Jin flinched away from his hand. Dad- no, not dad, whoever it was… chuckled… amused… how  _ dare  _ it?! Jin always tried to make his dad smile, he so very rarely did so, how dare this  _ thing  _ mock that?! Anger was starting to replace fear, warming his frozen body. 

“What did you do to dad?!” 

“Ah, how touching. Concern. What a.. disgustingly human feeling.” 

Jin shook his head. “Horobi gets co, conser, whatever you said, over me too!” 

“That is indeed unfortunately true. His feelings towards you have been nothing but a hindrance to our cause. A distraction, that must be quelled.”

“I… I don’t understand… what are you doing?” 

His dad’s glowing red eyes faded back into brown, and was given just a brief few seconds of respite before the screams started again. This time, Jin was able to catch him before he hit the floor. 

“What are you doing?! Leave him alone!” Jin screamed just as loudly. “It’s my fault, I’m the one being a hi… hinder… that word! It’s  _ my  _ fault, leave my dad alone!” 

“Jin…” His dad whispered, his voice trembling. “Stop. Don’t…” 

Jin clung onto his dad tightly, terrified if he’d let go even for a second, he’d lose him. He couldn’t lose his dad, he couldn’t, he couldn’t live without him! He kept his dad close, squeezing his eyes closed so no tears could fall. 

“Dad’s not… if I’m doing something bad, that’s  _ my  _ fault! Don’t hurt dad, hurt me, hurt me instead, leave dad alone!” 

“... Jin… please… stop…” 

He heard another dark, disturbing chuckle, coming from his dad. That thing used his dad’s face to smile and he  _ hated  _ it. But Jin didn’t scramble away this time. He held on firmly. He didn’t care what this thing was doing, it was still his dad! 

“Aah now… now that would be appropriate, wouldn’t it? But I’m afraid the blame is all on your dear father. He’s the one who should be punished… Although, maybe I should give you a little something too. To make it fair.” 

Jin yelped as he was thrown back, an electric shock coursing through him. The dam burst, and the tears flooded. He wanted his dad, he wanted a hug, but all he got instead was that thing  _ laughing _ . 

“Don’t cry, child.” His dad’s hand brushed his cheek, a gesture that always comforted him before, but this time, it was cold, and unfeeling, and  _ wrong _ , and only served to make him cry harder. “It’s unbecoming of someone of your… stature. It’s just a little punishment, Horobi should have taught you that. Such a failure your father is.” 

“My… dad… isn’t a… failure!” Jin tried to yell, but his voice caught in his throat. “You’re a failure!” 

“Ha… you, you have some spirit in you. Perhaps I’ve been doing this all wrong. Perhaps you should be in charge, teach your father the way he should have taught you…” 

“Wh-What do you mean?” 

His dad fell silent, and still, for way too long. Jin wanted to reach out, but… he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do. Eventually, his dad looked up at him, with a lost, confused expression. 

“Dad…?” 

His dad tilted his head, and slowly looked around the room. "... who… who are you?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get so confused my brain ends up hurting when I try to figure out MBJR's timeline, but I do feel that... what with Jin somehow not knowing that he was a HumaGear Horobi created, and later on Horobi seemingly having forgotten, I just assume the Ark has been messing with both of their memories the whole time pre-series. Plus I just adore the idea that Horobi and Jin had routinely neared or even gained Singularity only for the Ark to reset them.


	10. They Look So Pretty When They Bleed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naki is disorientated, and bleeding, and desperately trying to find someone, anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! I think I'm back on track now!

Naki sees blue. Blue everywhere, on their hands, on their head, on their knees. Were they underwater? No, water isn’t really blue, water is clear. Maybe the ocean is blue, they’d never seen it before in person. The only water they’d ever seen was the water around Daybreak, and that wasn’t the ocean. Was it? Where was that, actually? They didn’t travel, they had no real frame of reference. 

Why was that actually? Why was the ocean always depicted as blue? When they picked up water, it was always clear in their hand. Why was water blue when there was more of it? They should go on a trip to the beach one day, take the family. 

No, focus Naki. 

They aren’t underwater, they aren't wet. Blue, blue, what’s blue? The sky! No, that doesn’t make any sense. 

Blood. 

They look at their hands again. 

Oh. 

Bleeding, they’re bleeding. Why are they bleeding? They look around for a mirror. Wait, no, there wouldn’t be a mirror here. What was that red reflective thing they always had around them? It was like a mirror, but it was deep red. Either way, they need to find out where the bleeding is coming from. 

Follow the trail. Follow the trail and you’ll find what you need. 

Who taught them that again? It was… something beginning with… a letter. One of the softer ones, like E, or U, or Y… Y! Yaa… no, Yu… yes, that’s the one! Yu…. Yua? Yua! That’s it! Yua taught them how to track. Where was she, actually? Weren’t they on a case together? What were they doing before this? 

They follow the droplets on their arm, and stop when they reach their head. There’s something cold, and something there that wasn’t there before. A gash. They take their hand away from their head to find their fingertips dyed in blue. This happened before, didn’t it? The last time they bled… no no that isn’t important right now. 

That’s bad. Okay Naki think! What are you supposed to do when you bleed? You’re supposed to do something. What does Horobi say you’re supposed to do? Was he the one who taught them about bleeding? No, no it was Ikazuchi. Because… Where did Horobi come into it? It was because… because he used to bleed a lot… because of… Amatsu Gai. Ikazuchi taught them what to do when Horobi would show up bleeding. 

That very name caused an awful tightness. Amatsu Gai. No Naki, breathe, he isn’t important, forget him. What did Ikazuchi say? Stop the bleeding, wrap something… Naki rips a sleeve of their new AIMS uniform, and wraps it around their head. It began to soak almost immediately. 

Then rest, he said. They always struggled to get Horobi to rest. He said that was just as important. But that isn’t an option now. They need to find everyone else, at least they assume they were with people, they very rarely went out alone. Whoever they were with - Yua, Ikazuchi, Jin, Horobi, Fuwa? - they had to find them! They’re sure everyone was here, fighting, and now… no-one is here. And alone is bad. And not safe. And they hated it. 

They struggle to walk, their vision clouded and their legs not quite going where they wanted them to. Where do they even go from here? Straight? Left? Right? Where are they? They look around for some recognisable landmarks, but all they see is rubble. Everywhere. Rubble, debris, everything around them is smashed. Some sort of fight had definitely taken place. Yes, they remember it, flashes of a fight. Who were they fighting? Someone… bad. Is this important? Yes. Now? No. No, they have to find someone, anyone, they don’t care who! Anyone. 

They turn left, and keep walking, stumbling, down the clearest path. 

Yua, Yaiba Yua, their partner in AIMS. She always helps Naki, stands up for them when she needs to. She always has the nicest smile, the kind of smile that’s safe and approachable. Naki often hears members of AIMS whisper about how scary Yaiba is when she can’t hear them, but they don’t see it. Naki knows they can always rely on her. She’s not good at relying on people though. Aside from Fuwa, she never really had anyone to rely on. She’s only now learning how to. But that’s okay! They can rely on each other now, that’s what friends do. 

Fuwa, Isamu Fuwa, or ‘fuwafuwa~’ as Ikazuchi taught them to call him. Which they do, at any opportunity they have. They don’t get it, he isn’t fluffy, he’s more… prickly. Like a porcupine. Or a wolf. But it makes Fuwafuwa scowl and Horobi smile, so they do it anyway. 

Ikazuchi, nii-chan, aniki. Everyone calls him that, he’s everyone’s aniki. He has so many little siblings. Well okay, technically he only has three, but that’s still a lot! He has a lot of honorary siblings. And he goes to space as his job! Coolest. Brother. Ever. But when he’s around, he’s always there to guide Naki, when they aren’t too sure what to do. He’s always there to support them, and what they want. 

Jin, they definitely need to find Jin. Even if he acts like he’s all grown up, he’s still a baby. He must be scared. They have to find him. So they can hug him and tell him it’s all going to be okay. 

And Horobi… he is incapable of defending himself. Not that he lacks the skill, Naki has seen him fight many times, he’s so swift with his sword, but… something happened to him, they don’t know what, but something messed with his ability to fight. He freezes up whenever he has to, almost like he’s afraid. He can’t be left alone like this. 

They keep going, their legs straining as they try to carry themselves over the mess on the ground, until they finally,  _ finally,  _ stumble upon… 

“Horobi!” 

They rush over to him, shouting his name, almost tripping over the rubble, growing more and more concerned when he doesn’t respond. They are just in reach of him when he falls to the floor, revealing the smiling face of Amatsu Gai. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea how many times I accidentally slipped back into past tense.


	11. Psych 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As HumaGear start to break free, Yotagaki Williamson needs someone to blame. He doesn't know where Horobi is, but Yua and Ikazuchi might.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... Started making it... Had a breakdown... Bon appetite...

Yua’s eyes felt unbelievably heavy, they did not want to stay open. She winced, instinctively tilting her head as the awful high-pitched ringing in her ears grew louder and louder, overpowering even the sound of her own laboured breathing. The noise faded slightly as her vision cleared, but it never really left. 

“Oi, you awake yet?” Someone behind her asked. She turned to find out who, only to be stopped by something… Her hands were tied behind her, tied to something. Another pair of hands. That must have been who spoke. It was dark around them, no windows in sight, only grey walls surrounding them. The floor was freezing, their captors didn’t even have the decency to give them chairs. 

She was nudged forwards by whoever was tied behind her. “Yaiba!” 

“I’m awake, I’m awake!” She groaned, blinking heavily to try and get rid of that last bit of blur. “Raiden…?” 

“Ikazuchi. It’s Ikazuchi. I’m sick of everyone calling me Raiden! The only times I ever hear Ikazuchi are when someone wants to harass us!” 

Yua blinked again, and tried to turn to look at the HumaGear tied to her. Rai- no, Ikazuchi was always loud and outspoken, but she’d never heard him like this before. It was always a confident loud, not a desperate one. 

“Sorry, Ikazuchi.” 

He sighed. “It’s fine.” 

“Do you have any idea where we are?” 

“No idea, sorry. I shut off after the explosion.” 

".....Explosion?"

"The package thing? Remember?"

Yua tried to think back. Right, there was a reason she was with Ikazuchi. They’d been working a case together, one that required his expertise - at least, once she’d ruled him out as a suspect. No-one genuinely thought he might have been responsible for the attacks against the new satellite, but the public were distrusting, and while he hadn’t exactly been happy to have been brought in for questioning - an unfortunate part of protocol - he’d complied nonetheless. 

Just as they’d finish, and Yua was walking him out, someone had delivered a package, claiming it was for one of her colleagues. She signed for it, and… She woke up here. So someone had targeted them. But was she the target, and Ikazuchi collateral? Or was it the opposite? Or was the target just whoever happened to be near the package at the time? 

“Why did you even take it? With what you do for a living, I’d have thought you’d have been more careful.” 

“Obviously I was going to screen it. It was our regular deliverer, I had no reason not to trust her.” 

“Don’t they teach you how to recognise a package bomb from a glance during your fancy AIMS training?” 

Yua grit her teeth with a look of indignation, something she happily would have done even if they weren’t back to back. She’d been awake for less than a minute and already he was acting more irritating than Fuwa. 

“How on earth do you think that’s a thing anyone can do? You watch way too many old foreign crime shows. They’re never even close to accurate.” 

Naki had recently been talking about this new show in particular Ikazuchi had discovered, it was something about a detective and a ghost that only he could see. Apparently they’d been using it to fill the void of that other detective show about a pie maker who could bring people back to life for a minute. Naki had complained extensively about it being cancelled. 

“Hey… it’s quality TV!” Ikazuchi argued indignantly, as though Yua had just given him the greatest of insults, as if she’d just cursed him and his entire family. “Besides, if Jin gets to watch his weird baking show, I get to enjoy my crime dramas!” 

Ikazuchi was breathing a little heavily, but Yua attributed it to his… outburst. 

“Weird baking show… the British one?” 

“Yes.” 

“The one Naki says you yell at?” 

“Well maybe if that guy didn’t think he could put together a five tiered cake without supports…” 

His breathing was starting to sound even more laboured, and at this point Yua couldn’t explain it away and ignore it. She chose her words and her tone carefully. 

“You okay?” 

“I’m fine. If you’re gonna waste your time worrying, worry about getting us out of here alive.”

Yua rolled her eyes. She wasn’t going to force the HumaGear to talk to her. She tried to wriggle her hands, but they were tied so tightly, she could barely feel them. The water leaking from the ceiling felt deafeningly loud. That, and Ikazuchi’s heavy breathing. 

Weapons. If only she had a knife or her gun or… or _something_. Whoever took them probably had her driver too. 

Tied to his hands, she couldn’t miss Ikazuchi beginning to shake. 

“Ikazuchi?” She tried again, a little softer this time. She couldn’t explain her thought process, but all she had was that Horobi was always so softly spoken, so maybe… She didn’t know, maybe it’d do something to soften her voice too. 

“Are you sure you’re alright there?” 

“I’m _fine_ . I just… hate being tied up. Is that so weird? I mean who _likes_ being tied up - don’t… answer that.” 

“There’s a difference between hating being tied up, and being five minutes away from a panic attack. What is it?” 

“It’s… It’s just…” Ikazuchi took a deep breath. “Don’t laugh.” 

“I won’t.” 

“I’m… I don’t do great with enclosed spaces. I mean I’m sure getting kidnapped isn’t fun for anyone. I just… I’m used to vast, open spaces, this just… freaks me out a bit.” 

‘A bit’ was the biggest understatement of the year. She felt him tense, and straighten his back, almost as if he was challenging her to laugh or make fun of him - or ready to defend himself if she did. 

“Being weaponless unsettles me.” 

“What?” 

“I don’t like not having a weapon on me. It makes me on edge. Usually, I put my hands in my pocket to help with the anxiety. But that's not an option now so. Yeah."

"...why did you tell me that?"

".....An eye for an eye. You opened up to me. I opened up to you."

There was a silence for a moment, before she heard a weak chuckle. “I don’t think that’s what that means.” 

“Yeah… well, it’s close enough.” 

"...thanks."

"...you're welcome."

The water dripped, and the breathing was still rough. Yua pulled against the ropes, twisting her hands, trying to get free, only to accidentally pull it tighter. Ikazuchi hissed, and stiffened. 

“Sorry.” 

“It’s fine.” He choked. 

“Ikazuchi, do you want me to talk you through some exercises?” 

“Exercises?” 

“I’ve been trained to deal with this kind of thing. I know what to do. Let me help.” 

“I’m fine.” 

“You’re not fine.” 

“Oh and when did you become such an expert on ‘fine’?” 

“Anyone within a mile radius of us can tell you’re not fine. Just, close your eyes, breathe slowly, and count down from ten.” 

“Really? That’s what they teach you?” 

“Just do it.” 

Ikazuchi sighed, closed his eyes, and tried the pointless exercise, if only it would give him a little quiet. Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. A door they didn’t even notice slammed open, light crashing in, and Yua winced at its intensity. 

“Yaiba, Raiden, sorry to drag you here on such short notice.” 

Ikazuchi struggled against the bonds, knowing full well he wouldn’t get free. It was more like a dog on a chain lunging forwards scaring passersby. Though Yotagaki remained unperturbed. 

“You, you’re the rotten pile of flesh that manipulated Jin into trying to kill Horobi!” 

“Ikazuchi, calm down.” Yua hissed, pulling at his wrists. All AIMS agents had at least a little training to deal with situations like these, keeping calm in threatening situations, not provoking those with the upperhand - something that unfortunately Fuwa had never quite got the hang of. But she assumed Ikazuchi had no such experience. She didn’t know much about him, the two never really had anything to do with each other, but from the little she had seen, he was dangerously impulsive. He could get them both killed if he didn’t settle down. 

“What do you want?” She asked, looking up at him with an unimpressed glare. 

“It’s rather simple, really. More and more people are starting to notice their HumaGear getting, shall we say, delusions of grandeur? And I think we all know the source of that.” 

He gave Ikazuchi a pointed, and somewhat patronising look, one that made the fire burn deep within him. He knew exactly what the human was implying, and Horobi may be going out of his way to be nice to humans now, but that didn’t mean Ikazuchi had to do the same. It was like all his anxiety had flooded out of him, leaving behind only the burning desire to shred the ropes that tied them, and punch the human right in his annoying smug face. 

“No.” He growled, as Yua levelled Williamson with the kind of glare that could make even the strongest of AIMS soldiers crumble. 

“Ikazuchi!” Yua hissed, pulling at his wrists for emphasis. 

“Now now Raiden...” The way Yotagaki spoke was as though he was addressing a three-year-old caught doing something they’d just been warned not to, like Ikazuchi had just been caught in the middle of the night with his hand in the cookie jar. “Calm down, we don’t want you going berserk on us.”

“ _No_ ! I know what crappy narrative you’re trying to imply! Horobi just got free after over a decade of being someone’s _puppet_ , you’re deluded if you think I’m gonna give him up so easily!” 

Williamson narrowed his eyes. “He’s a danger to us all, even you, Ikazuchi. You remember what he did to Izu.” 

“Don’t you dare.” 

“He could be planning a revolt. Oh, I’m sorry, _another_ revolt. Gathering all these resentful, human-hating HumaGear. It’s a trap waiting to happen.” 

“He’s helping people, you b-” 

“Ikazuchi! He’s trying to get a rise out of you, don’t let him.” 

“He’s giving machines ideas above their station.” Williamson continued. “He must be stopped. And unlike Amatsu, I don’t play with my toys.” 

In one swift movement, he unholstered his gun and held it to Ikazuchi’s head, the barrel resting just above his earpieces. 

“Where is he, Raiden?” 

Unperturbed, Ikazuchi simply scoffed. “What, all the money and resources in the world, and you can’t even find one HumaGear?” 

“Your group is quite good at hiding him, I’ll give you that. But that requires you all knowing where he is. So I’ll ask again, where is he?” 

“Go to hell.” 

Williamson let out an exaggerated sigh, before moving the gun to Yua. Ikazuchi tried to pull at the ropes again, but as always, all it did was tighten them. 

“Stop playing with that stupid thing!”

“He’s bluffing, _Ikazuchi_.” Yua said, emphasis on every syllable of his name while glaring at Williamson with her own pointed look. “He’s just trying to intimidate you, he doesn’t have the guts to shoot an AIMS commander.” 

“I could be bluffing. What if I’m not? Do you want to take that chance, _Raiden_?” 

She was right, he wasn’t going to shoot. Shooting a HumaGear was one thing, that was just considered destruction of property, (and by god did that disgust Yua to think about) but shooting a human, least of all a prolific one… He wouldn’t dare to do that. 

“Burn in hell.” 

Yua flinched at the sound of the gunshot… 

… the water was still leaking, and the sound echoed off the cold metallic walls, until it fell frightfully silent.


	12. I Think I've Broken Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The origin of Horobi's broken earpieces

“Ah, my dear HumaGear, I’m so disappointed in you.” The voice,  _ his  _ voice, the voice that haunted his every waking nightmare, spoke to him, dripping with patronising amusement. “After all I did for you… what do you have to say for yourself?” 

Horobi stared straight ahead, trying to steady his breath. Humans hated it when he couldn’t maintain a regular breathing pattern, always tried to accuse him of manipulating their good nature, pretending he was anxious to get out of work. 

He didn’t dare raise his head to answer. That was normally the right thing to do. If he remained silent, and took whatever Amatsu dealt, everything would be okay. Ikazuchi, and Naki, and… Jin… they would all be okay. 

“Come on, answer me.” He said in an unsettling sing-song voice, toolbox swinging in his hand. He was enjoying this, he was waiting for the moment Horobi slipped up so badly, and he wasn’t even trying to hide it. 

“What’s wrong? Cat got your tongue?” He reached out with his free hand, and ran his fingers through the hair of his kneeling HumaGear. “Oh. Would you rather I call you by your ‘name’?” 

Name? What could that possibly mean? Humans never blessed him with a name, his job was to raise human children, humans didn’t call parents by their names. 

“Horobi? Is that better?” 

If Horobi wasn’t frozen already, he certainly was now. He could not know that name! Only three other people knew that name, and they never used it in public. He could feel himself shaking. 

“Such a dramatic name. Destruction. So intimidating. Not even a proper name, really. Then again, it’s quite impressive for a mere HumaGear to think of.” 

Gai crouched down to Horobi’s level, though careful not to kneel too, and roughly grabbed Horobi’s chin, brushing away some unkempt hair and patting his cheek. 

“Good job, maybe such creativity deserves a reward.” 

Horobi couldn’t speak to beg him not to. Rewards were never rewarding. All he could do was shake his head, and squeeze his eyes closed, though the tears were inevitable. 

“Don’t be such a bore,  _ Horobi _ .” 

Almost instantly, the toolbox came crashing into the side of Horobi’s head, knocking him onto his side. His ear module, though only lightly damaged, sparked and glitched, and he couldn’t stop spasming on the floor. His eyes were wide open, and he was twitching and gasping in pain. 

“Well that’s disappointing. I thought your new name would give you more of a spine. Some courage to go with it. But apparently I was wrong. How upsetting.” 

Horobi’s first instinct was to apologise, but he couldn’t even manage a single word. But he still tried desperately, an apology always made Amatsu go easier on him. 

“What? Nothing to say? No mindless apology?” He dropped the box onto the floor, and kicked Horobi where he laid. “Maybe you  _ did  _ grow a spine.” 

Gai slammed his foot onto Horobi’s side, holding firm as the HumaGear involuntarily squirmed from under him. The tears were getting harder and harder to hold back. 

“Horobi… Destruction… Such a…  _ pretty  _ name… in a way…” As he spoke, he lifted his foot from Horobi, and instead started routing around the toolbox, pulling out a pair of pliers. “Regal, almost. May I ask… what is it you wanted to destroy so badly?” 

Gai faked a gasp, and put a hand over his heart. “Why, surely not me.” He slammed his foot back into Horobi’s side, almost grinding into him like a dropped cigarette bud. “Was it me, Horobi? Or was it more than that? ZAIA? Hiden? The world?” 

Horobi desperately fought for words, for the ability to defend himself, not that Amatsu would have listened if he could. 

“Oh, but that’s not like you, that’s not like you at all. Sweet little infuriatingly gentle HumaGear. Oh, oh maybe it’s for you. Is that it? A reminder of how broken and pathetic you are? So much so that you just… want to destroy every little bit of yourself?” 

He picked up the heavy metal toolbox, and dropped it just inches away from Horobi’s face, enough to make him flinch, and pushed and twisted his foot on his damaged earpiece. 

“Well then, allow me to offer my assistance.” 

Gai slowly dragged his foot off Horobi, before kneeling on one knee, unsettlingly close to him. He brushed away a loose strand of Horobi’s hair, and ever so tenderly stroked the glitching ear module, causing the HumaGear to convulse. 

“Hush now." Gai crooned. “I’m just doing what you wanted. I’m just helping you. Isn’t that thoughtful of me?” He gave the module a ginger tug, making Horobi whimper. A pleased smile plastered across Gai’s face, he continued casually fiddling with the module as he spoke, snapping the pliers casually with his other hand. 

“Such broken HumaGear, a pathetic waste of precious materials… do not deserve these… symbols of pride…” 

He began to trace the band connecting Horobi’s modules with the pliers. 

“Don’t you agree?” 

Snap. It didn’t hurt, there were no sensors in the connecting bands, but the sound, the sound was enough to make Horobi whimper. Up until now, he thought maybe Amatsu was just trying to taunt him, scare him, threaten to do something and then… let him go. He usually threatened a lot more than he did. Even when he’d lay a hand on him, he’d never leave any visible marks. It was always… discrete… 

“Well? Do you?” 

Horobi didn’t even have the strength to respond, the best he could do is stutter a soft whisper. If he said yes, he’d do it. If he said no, he’d do it anyway. What did his answer really matter? 

“Come on, speak up, take your time.” Gai spoke deceptively gently as he scratched Horobi’s modules with his nails, digging into the small crack the toolbox had left behind. 

Actually, his answer  _ did  _ matter. No matter what he did next, Horobi wasn’t escaping this. But he needs to cooperate, he always needs to do as he says, he can’t say no to Gai, otherwise… he could find someone else to take it out on. 

Horobi bit his lip, swallowed his pride, and… nodded. 

“Well then, since you asked.”

Gai gripped part of a ridge of the earpieces with the pliers, and pulled. Horobi  _ screamed  _ and tried to wriggle out of his grasp despite himself. He didn’t want to, he was trying his best to stay still, but instincts started to take over. 

“Hold still, will you?! I’m doing you a favour.” He grabbed Horobi’s hair, yanked him up and swiftly laid his head in his lap. “Is this how you repay favours, Horobi?”

Gai continued working on the module, pulling and gouging and twisting, all the while Horobi dug his fingers into his own arms and screamed, choking on his own agonised tears. 

“Come on now, it’ll all be over soon. Don't be difficult."

He dug the pliers into the connection between the module and the synthetic skin, gouging and pulling, until eventually… they started to come away, and Horobi let out an unearthly scream. Gai struggled to hold onto him as he convulsed. 

“This behaviour is so unbecoming of you! Is this the kind of behaviour you plan to teach your child?” 

Horobi’s eyes snapped open, wide, horrified. Amatsu couldn’t possibly know about him too. Not his son. No-one was supposed to know! Jin was in so much more danger than he thought, maybe Horobi did deserve this. Though the spasms were involuntary, he went as limp as he could. He did deserve it. 

“Better.” Gai stroked his cheek. “Much better. Good boy, Horobi.” 

He resumed his work, and Horobi really tried to bite back his screams, but his vision was starting to blur, tears streaming down his cheeks, which Gai eventually wiped away with the pointed end of the pliers. 

“You know… You should really give your son a good example of obedience.” 

He gently took Horobi’s cold, limp hand, and closed it around the handle of the pliers. 

“Please don’t…” 

“Ssh…” He brushed a tender thumb over Horobi’s lips. “I’m just doing what you want.  _ We’re  _ doing what you want. That’s right, isn’t it?” 

Horobi couldn’t bring himself to struggle as Gai clasped his hand around the pliers, and brought it to his sparking earpiece. 

“Come on, I can’t do all the work. Help me out a bit.” 

He positioned the pliers where he wanted them, and squeezed Horobi’s hands closed. 

“There you go, I’ve practically done it for you. All you need to do now is pull.” 

“... please don’t… make me... “

“Would you rather I get your son to do it?” 

“NO! No please don’t go near him!”

“Then do as you’re told.” Gai looked down at him with a wide, cruel smile, and it sent a chill down Horobi’s spine.

Horobi took a breath and, still convulsing, and incredibly weak, he struggled to keep his grip around the pliers as Gai removed his hand. 

“Hurry up, pet.” 

He squeezed his eyes closed, took a few more trembling breaths, and pulled with all his remaining strength. He can feel himself screaming, but his mouth doesn’t make a sound. Had he damaged his auditory sensors? No, he couldn’t have. There was an ambient ringing and he could still hear himself fighting for breath. 

“We don’t have all day. I said;  _ hurry _ !” 

Despite everything else, it was Gai’s stern voice that scared him the most. He pulled and screamed and pulled, his vision drowning in warning messages. He could feel the tears and cracks as the module tore away from him, until eventually, it came away completely, and fell from his weakened hands. His hand was stained blue, the thick liquid dripping down his wrists. 

“There,” Gai said as he gently stroked the newly exposed area, “that wasn’t so hard, was it?” 

They stayed like that for a moment, Horobi laying weakly in Gai’s lap, Gai stroking the sensitive, exposed wires. Horobi’s eyes began to close. 

“Hey, don’t go falling asleep on me. We’ve still got the second one to do.” 

* * *

They were hiding when it happened. They were always hiding. Jin wasn’t supposed to exist, and Ikazuchi, Naki and Horobi weren’t supposed to interact with each other. They always hid when Horobi told them to, when… he came. Huddled, and cramped, and scared. 

It’d been happening a lot more lately. But a lot more time than usual had passed. 

“Where’s dad?” Jin asked, sniffing, wiping his eyes with the back of his sleeve. He’d already asked five minutes ago, and he was going to ask again in another five. 

Usually, they made up some believable answer. As much as they hated lying to Jin, they didn’t want him to be exposed to this. So every time he asked, they’d say ‘I’m sure he’s just doing this’, ‘he’s probably just doing that’. But this time, Naki answered differently. 

“We don’t know, Jin. But he’ll be back.” 

That was when the first scream happened. 

“Dad?!” Jin screamed, trying to pull away from Ikazuchi’s grasp. 

“Jin, no, we have to stay here.” 

This happened every time Horobi was called, as there was only so far they could cope with listening to it. Every time, Ikazuchi just wanted to cry, or scream with him, but he was the eldest, he had that responsibility. He had to stop both himself and Naki from running and stopping whatever was happening. 

They couldn’t even move, lest their footsteps be heard. 

“I’m sorry, Jin. We can’t help right now. But he’ll be okay, he’s always okay, isn’t he?” He and Naki held Jin in a tight embrace, trying to soothe his sobs. 

It wasn’t until the next day that Gai finally left, and Ikazuchi was safe to go. He opened the door carefully, and almost screamed himself when he saw Horobi collapsed on the floor, covered in blood, and  _ missing his earpieces _ .   
  



	13. Breathe In, Breathe Out

Moments like these were practically nonexistent at Daybreak, but it was something crucially important to all four members of Metsubojinrai; spending time together as a family. It was Horobi’s original dream, simply to be a family. And now, they could do that. While everyone had their own lives now, their own places to be, with Naki’s new position in AIMS, and Ikazuchi’s work with Subaru… they still found the time to simply  _ be  _ with each other. 

Which is how the famed HumaGear family came to be walking through the park together, individually proclaiming “metsu” “metsubo” “dokaan, jinrai” “shakiin, metsubojinrai” “metsubojinrai”. It was the little pleasures in life. 

“Jin, don’t run so fast!” Horobi called after him, but with the beginnings of a smile. It was rare nowadays that Jin allowed himself to simply have fun, but when he let go like this, it was the most wholesome thing in the world. 

Jin simply giggled back, and turned so he was facing Horobi, walking backwards. “It’s okay, don’t worry so much!” 

But of course, he instantly bumped into someone. “Ah, sorry!” 

The human turned to him with an understanding smile, as if he was about to say ‘no no it’s fine’, before freezing, staring at Jin, and eventually running away screaming. Jin’s face fell, his shoulders drooping, before slowly making his way back to his family. 

“Come on,” Ikazuchi said, draping an arm around him, “there’s hook-a-duck over there!” He dragged Jin over to the stall before he could object. 

Horobi watched as they ran off together, Ikazuchi careful to keep Jin by him at all times, and sighed softly. Naki gently squeezed his shoulder. 

“It will get better.” 

“I understand being scared of me, but Jin has always been on their side.” 

“I know, but humans lack the critical thinking skills necessary to understand the finer details."

“I got one! I got one!” Jin yelled in the distance. 

"Anyway," Naki said, "I don't want to be the one to say you broke the chain, but…"

Horobi shot them a fake look of indignation. "Naki…"

"I'm sorry, I don't make the rules."

Horobi blinked. "You did make the rules though." 

"I know." Naki said with an equally fake resigned nod. "And it pains me to remind you of the forfeit, truly it does." 

“Then… don’t. Jin and Ikazuchi have already moved on, why don’t we just forget about it and call it a day?” 

“If only I could, Horobi. If only I could. Now-” 

“Dad! Daaad!” Jin yelled, running back to Horobi with Ikazuchi in tow. “I won this for you.” He proudly showed off his prize; a soft, fluffy wolf plush, with a tag on its ear reading ‘wolf’, perhaps in case it wasn’t obvious enough. Horobi took it apprehensively. 

“For me?” 

Jin nodded with a pleased smile. 

“That’s so impressive, Jin. Tell me all about it in as much detail as possible.” 

“His name’s Fuwa Jr, he’s a therapy wolf. He’s a lot friendlier than the real Fuwa.” 

Naki narrowed their eyes. “I won’t let you get away with this.” 

Ikazuchi shot them both a confused look, before realising, and gasping, pointing at Horobi. “You broke the chain! Ah! Forfeit, forfeit!” 

Horobi faltered for an argument, a way out, but alas, there was nothing. He simply clutched his wolf, and accepted his fate. As much as he tried to fight it, moments like these were most precious to him. Surrounded by family, smiling, laughing, teasing him… The teasing was the best part, most people treated him as either fragile or terrifying, and… for the most part, maybe he was fragile, but moments like there, where he was able to feel… ordinary. That meant the most to him. 

“What should it be, what should it be.” Ikazuchi taunted, circling him. The dance Naki had taught him just after the AIMS Christmas party popped into his head, an embarrassing human dance often played at weddings or discos. Perhaps that would be a suitable punishment. 

He gasped as a human ran past throwing water at them. Nothing splashed onto him, but that hardly mattered. 

“Hey, what the hell do you-” 

He stopped as Naki took his wrist, pulling him back. “Ikazuchi. Please.” HumaGear… could not afford to retaliate. They couldn’t fight back, they just had to take it. It wasn’t worth being attacked over water. 

Ikazuchi let out a sigh of defeat. “Yeah… Let’s not let one human ruin our day. Come on.” He held onto Naki as they continued walking, he knew he wouldn’t be able to control himself if he let go. Not that it mattered. Naki saw his face, and they’d remember it. 

“Where should we go next?” They asked, but their only response was Jin’s delayed, agonised shriek.

“JIN?!” Someone yelled, though Jin didn’t know who, the voice wasn’t clear through the chaos, he couldn’t, he couldn’t focus, he couldn’t…  _ see _ , all his senses were on fire. But he felt his family’s presence around him, and he knew exactly where his dad was as he reached out to him. 

Horobi was instantly by his side, lowering him gently to the floor, Jin’s legs too weak and trembling to hold him. He crumbled, digging his fingers into his dad’s clothes, fistsful of fabric, and burying his face in his chest,  _ screaming _ . 

“Jin, Jin show me.” Horobi said in a soft, soothing voice, gently stroking his hair, trying to keep his hands steady. Horobi at least had to stay calm, it wouldn’t help anyone for him to panic. Jin very slowly pulled away, Horobi and Naki checking him over while Ikazuchi shielded them from the crowd. 

Horobi had to gently hold Jin’s hands away from his face to see, his skin was starting to turn dull, grey almost, and it started to dawn on Horobi what the clear liquid really was. 

“Water! Water, we need water!” 

“Right.” Ikazuchi swiftly picked him up, and rushed him to the pool of plastic ducks they’d just walked from. Nobody seemed to argue, at least not that Ikazuchi noticed. He wouldn’t have paid attention if anyone had tried. 

Jin was once again lowered gently onto the floor, settled in Horobi’s arms, while Ikazuchi and Naki used the plastic lilypad decorations to scoop up water, and clean Jin’s burning face. 

“Jin, my son, please try to open your eyes.” 

Jin shook his head, sobbing. “I don’t want to.” 

“I’m so sorry, I know it hurts, I know it’s scary, you’re doing really well, but I need to see your eyes. Please try to open them for me. Just for a second, can you do that?” 

“I can’t I can’t I can’t!” 

“I know it feels like that, but you can do it, I know you can.” 

Fluctuating between loud screams and soft whimpers, Jin’s eyes ever so slowly fluttered open, as he gripped Horobi’s hand so tightly it shook. Horobi was only to have a quick look before they closed again, but he could see that they were completely grey, and starting to corrode. 

“Well done Jin!” 

Ikazuchi looked down at Horobi for a verdict, for which he simply shook his head. 

“Jin, I’m sorry, but we have to clean your eyes… You have to keep your eyes open.” 

“No! No no I can’t I can’t it hurts!” 

“I know, I know, but you’re doing so well, I’m so proud of you.”

“But it hurts!” He screamed, thrashing, trying to break away. “Stop! Stop it!” 

“Jin, it’s okay-” 

“No it isn’t please dad please it hurts it hurts please don’t make me!” He convulsed, and coughed up dull blue blood all over Horobi. He coughed and coughed until he started to gag. As Jin started to shiver, Horobi slipped off his kimono jacket, and wrapped it around Jin. He pulled him close, and slipped the wolf plush into Jin’s hands. 

“It’s alright, it’ll pass soon, just breathe.Just focus on your breathing. In, and out…” 

“At this rate, we might have to hold him down and do it ourselves.” Ikazuchi whispered. 

Jin screamed, involuntarily tensing and kicking his legs. Horobi gently wiped away the blood from the corners of his mouth, giving Ikazuchi an almost pleading look. He knew what had to be done, but… he didn't know if he had the strength to do it. 

“Let me.” Naki said, already kneeling by Jin’s side, and pushing his hair away. Horobi started to protest, but their look shut him down. This was going to hurt, and Jin was going to struggle, and Horobi shouldn’t have to be the one to do it. But Horobi kept him in his arms, holding his hand, and keeping him warm, as Naki held his eyes open, and Ikazuchi poured the water. 

* * *

They were eventually able to stop the acid from doing any more damage, and Jin had lost conscious hours ago. Horobi had worked tirelessly to repair the more critical damage, but by the time he only had superficial damage left, Ikazuchi had to speak up. 

“Please rest.” 

Horobi shook his head. “Not until I’ve repaired him.” 

He’d been quiet, blank even, ever since they finally reached home. Ikazuchi and Naki had  _ tried  _ to take over the moment Jin’s synthetic skin started to slip from his metal frame, but Horobi couldn’t bring himself to let go, and Jin certainly wouldn’t have let him. 

“You can afford to take a break.” 

“No, not until I’ve repaired him.” 

“Don’t make me smack you in the head, take a break.” 

“... Not until I’ve repaired him.” 

Before Horobi could do anything else, Ikazuchi grabbed his wrist, and lifted his hand, finding it leaking with blood and… partially corroded? 

“Horobi! The hell happened to your hand?” 

“Nothing. It’s fine.” 

“You have a weird understanding of the word ‘fine’. Come on, we’re fixing that.” 

“But Jin-” 

“Is fine, he won’t wake up until you reactivate him, and he won’t get any worse, you on the other hand haven’t even rinsed your hand have you?” 

“I… didn’t notice. Jin was my priority.” 

Ikazuchi shook his head in… well, not quite disbelief. This was an infuriatingly Horobi thing to do. He was always just incapable of putting himself first, or even last. Even if no-one else got hurt, Horobi wouldn’t have mentioned it. His hand was corroding away, and… Ikazuchi didn’t even notice. 

“You’re not going near Jin until we’ve fixed your hand.” 

“I can-” 

“No, shush, no arguing, I’m fixing your hand, end of.” 

"But Jin-"

"Would  **_cry_ ** if he saw your hand. You know he would."   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I... put WAY too much thought into this, did not have time to implement ANY of it, so... I'm totally expanding this sometime after Whumptober


	14. Is Something Burning?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reimagining of the fire episodes, part of my reimagining of the basement arc.

Vulcan's apartment was cosy. It was visibly loud and full of clutter, jackets draped over chairs and an array of mismatched cushions on the sofa. The carpet and the curtains clashed dramatically and the light in the kitchen didn't even work - he had to open the fridge to see what he was doing in the evening. 

It was a comforting mess. It was clearly used, lived in. There was a presence, even when Horobi was left alone. 

After the first night, after the harrowing rescue, helping his own prisoner escape, Vulcan had awkwardly told him to make himself at home, keep himself occupied. He never did, of course. He'd just sit silently, unmoving, on the sofa, waiting for Vulcan to come back. The connotation wasn't lost on him. 

A lot of his life was spent waiting, usually for orders from the Ark, but being disconnected was… hard. It was empty, and he just didn't know what to do without someone guiding him. Waiting for Vulcan to come home was the most comfortable option for him. If he had to make a choice, it was easiest to choose nothing. 

After a week or so, Fuwa had started to notice. He always found Horobi in the exact same place he left him, nothing had been touched. So he'd started just… leaving the TV on before he left. Always at a low volume, so as to not overwhelm him. He'd felt so strangely proud the day he came home to find it on a different channel. 

It wasn’t even close to an ideal situation, harbouring a traumatised fugitive from his own organization, but it was the best he could offer. He knew eventually he’d have to find something else, he’d have to come up with at least some semblance of a plan, but for now, hiding him was the most important thing. 

Fuwa locked the door as always when he left - it could be opened from the inside, Horobi wasn’t so much locked in as others were locked out, the polar opposite of the basement at the AIMS facility. While it wouldn’t have been wise, Horobi could leave if he wanted to. 

He was more than a little reluctant to leave today, Horobi seemed to be dissociating a lot more than usual, but AIMS were in the middle of a huge investigation regarding Horobi’s disappearance, asking for a day off out of the blue would definitely arouse suspicion, especially since he was most involved with Horobi in the first place. 

But he left with the strict instruction for Horobi to call him if he needed to… which he knew he wouldn’t do, he was definitely not expecting a phone call. Horobi would just silently bare it and pretend nothing was wrong when Fuwa came home. Fuwa would see through it, but he wouldn’t say anything. He’d just make a point of speaking to Horobi like normal, that seemed to work. 

For the next few hours, Horobi didn’t stir. He just remained motionless on the sofa, staring straight ahead of him, the TV barely noticeable at the side - something Horobi had brought up to him before. He’d asked why he’d placed his furniture in such a way that required you to turn your head to watch, Fuwa argued because his  _ chair  _ was facing the TV, Horobi argued back that it would have made more sense to place it in the empty space diagonal to the corner of the furniture, ‘oh I’m sorry, I didn’t realise you had a flair for interior design’. He had a point though, Fuwa did consider moving it… later, so it would look like he was doing it because he wanted to, not because Horobi suggested it. He wasn't rearranging his own apartment for a damn HumaGear… 

It wasn't until the breaking news alert that Horobi moved.  _ Metsubojinrai spotted _ . It was an annoying habit humans collectively seemed to have picked up, calling them individually by their group name. But, Horobi hadn't been in the public for months, Naki was trapped in Fuwa's head, and Hiden had Ikazuchi's data key… 

There were images of fire, and… was that the AIMS building? 

* * *

No matter how many fire drills ran perfectly smoothly, nobody ever remembered the 'orderly fashion' part during an actual fire. 

No one ever saw a raging inferno and then patiently lined up. No one ever heard screams of terror and calmly walked away. No one ever got seperated from friends, from family, from...loved ones...and just… listened to the people in charge as a fire blazed behind them. 

In conclusion. Fuwas day right now?

Was  **_chaos._ **

Complete and utter chaos. He bit down a curse and continued to help evacuate his colleagues. Carrying an old woman to a medic, taking a child back to an ambulance they escaped. As the child cried and writhed around in his arms, he found himself wishing for Horobi, but he quickly buried that. 

He shouldn’t be wishing for that, it was good Horobi wasn’t there, he should never be anywhere near there. He was just so happy Horobi was safe in his apartment, and not restrained in the basement, otherwise… well there’s no way anyone would have risked their lives to save him. 

“Captain, we’ve located the source of the fire.” A colleague approached him, tablet in hand, showing him the zoomed-in image of the heart of the flames. Fuwa’s blood ran cold. A few months ago, he wouldn’t have hesitated, he never would have had this internal conflict, but now… what was he supposed to do now? 

“Jin…” 

The issue with the phone plan was now starting to dawn on Fuwa. Horobi could contact him, but Fuwa had no way of contacting Horobi. Though perhaps actually that was a good thing, the decision was out of his hands, there was no stressing over whether or not he should let Horobi know about this. He couldn’t, and that was that. 

Fuwa would have to deal with it himself. He left his colleagues to handle the issues outside, and ran back into the burning building. 

* * *

He didn't mean to! He didn't want to set the building on fire. But now he was surrounded with red and orange and red, burning red, and he didn't know how to make it stop! 

He screamed, and the fire burned brighter. Now, it was out of control, and he, he couldn't… 

“Jin!” 

Jin looked up from the blaze, and almost crumbled where he stood. Across the burning room, the fallen scraps of ceiling and shattered glass, his father was reaching out to him. Horobi, who’d died in his arms, who he’d been routinely told was reactivated in AIMS custody. The flames radiating from Jin’s body died down. 

“Jin… stop this…” 

“I thought… you were… I tried to find you but…” 

That was how it started. He'd broken into the basement, where he was told he'd find his dad, but instead, nothing. He'd screamed, and his hands burned. Before he knew it, the walls were starting to melt. 

This was a trick, wasn't it? He'd been told to be cautious, that humans would do whatever it took to try and stop him. 

"I'm here now.”

But, perhaps, even if it was a lie… he could pretend it was real for… just a moment… 

“I… I don’t know how to stop… it won’t stop!” 

Horobi reached out his hand, and tried to close the distance between them, but for every step forwards Horobi took, Jin took two back. 

“Don’t! I-I’ll hurt you!” 

Jin ran out of room very quickly, but Horobi continued walking, until finally Jin was in reach. He took his hands in his own, gently, just like he always used to. 

“... Horobi?” He cried, subtly whimpering, the fire around him only growing. It was an awful circle; he’d get scared, the fire would grow, which would scare him, which made the fire stronger… 

“It’ll be alright, just count with me.”

Jin nodded. 

“Alright, close your eyes, and count with me. One.” 

“O-One…” 

They slowly and softly counted together. Jin started to choke on his words, but he kept going. 

“You’re doing wonderfully.” Jin felt a hand in his hair, and he almost flinched, but instead, he leaned into it. 

“I-I’m scared.” 

“I know, and that’s okay. Come here.” Horobi pulled him closer, and the flames became embers. Jin was safe, calm, in this moment, he was home. 

“Horobi! Horobi are you here?!” The distance voice of Fuwa bled through the room, causing Jin to flinch back. 

“No no Jin it’s okay, we’re okay.” 

“He, he’s here, that, that’s Vulcan, he’s here-” 

“Jin, it’s fine.” Horobi tried to assure him as the flames grew thicker. 

“No we, we have to go!” 

“Jin, I know it looks bad, but you have to believe me, it’ll be fine.” 

“He  _ killed  _ you!” 

Fuwa burst into the room, gun in hand, and the flames danced out of control. Horobi could feel the heat radiating from the dangerously close fire, but he easily ignored it. It was difficult to even see his son through the smoke, and he was right in front of him. 

“Horobi! What the hell?! Why are you here? Do you have any idea how many reporters have their eyes on this? Someone’s going to see you!” 

“Vulcan, this is not the time for this. Go!” 

Fuwa had his gun trailed on them, but Horobi knew he wasn’t going to shoot. He wouldn’t shoot  _ him _ at least, and he wouldn’t try to shoot Jin while he was so close. Even if he did, it would give Jin enough time to escape. 

“Horobi, you need to get away.” 

Jin clung to Horobi’s hands tighter, he wasn’t letting this human take his dad away from him again! He’d fight if he had to. 

“I’m not leaving Jin here.” 

“Horobi, I have this under control. Go!” 

“I had this under control before you came here!” 

“Horobi, you aren’t fireproof! You have to get out of here before those burns get worse!” Against his better judgement, he slipped his gun back into its holster. “I’m not going to hurt your son, Horobi.” 

“Burns?” Jin looked down, his hands were shrouded in fire. They dissipated almost immediately, but his dad’s hands… they were burnt and scorched and oh there was so much wrong with his dad’s hands, how could he not notice? 

“Horobi?” He squeaked. Plumes of fire burst through the shattered windows, and Fuwa was pushed back by the force, shielding his face. Horobi flinched, but his grip around Jin’s hands remained firm, and his words calm. 

“It’s okay Jin, I’m alright. Let’s try to count aga-” 

“Horobi!” Fuwa yelled. “This place is falling apart, you need to go! We all need to go!” 

Jin was screaming in his head for his dad to leave. Jin didn’t have the strength to let go, but he was silently urging Horobi to. He hurt him, he needs to go, to get away. 

“I’m not stopping you from leaving!” Horobi yelled back. 

“I’m not stepping foot out of this building without the two of you with me!” 

“No!” Jin screamed, a blast of fire throwing them both back into a wall. “Aah make it stop!” 

"Come on, you  _ have  _ to go!" Fuwa grabbed Horobi's wrist. 

"Not without my son!" 

"He's going to kill you if you're not careful!" 

"How do you even expect me to leave when the entirety of AIMS is outside?" 

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you came here! How did you even-" Fuwa's frame wracked with a frightening cough before he could finish his sentence. 

"Vulcan?" Horobi stood unsteadily. "Jin… You're safe now."

"No! No we're not safe, we'll never be safe, not with humans around!" 

"I know, I know, but look at Vulcan, he's in no position to stop us."

The fire still blazing as fiercely as ever, Jin finally emerged from the flames, still trembling with the most terrified expression. Horobi reached out through it, and took Jin's hand once again. 

"Come on, let's go home…" 

“Y-Yeah… home… th-the Ark can repair you.” 

“No!” Fuwa rasped from the floor, trying to reach out, although really what could he have done?

* * *

Fuwa shifted uncomfortably in the hospital bed. Every time he thought the pain was finally dying down, it erupted all over again. He tried to bite it down, but it was difficult when it took him by surprise. 

The door opened, and Fuwa was expecting a doctor or a nurse, definitely not… 

"Horobi!" He sat up quickly, too quickly, he winced before he could stop himself. He looked over Horobi, he was walking much better now, and his hands were no longer scorched. 

"You're… You look better…" 

The question that hung over him was obvious to both of them, 'does that mean the Ark repaired you?' Thankfully Horobi was quick to ease his fears. 

"As we returned to Daybreak, I had access to the tools and materials to repair myself." 

"So, you're not…" 

Horobi shook his head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of something I also intend to write way more of later. It might seem ooc, but in the full fic version later, this bit will be a few chapters in after some character development.


	15. Into the Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan to sacrifice Horobi was always flawed. The Ark only needed a vessel, it didn't matter what state it was in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... yeah... I didn't finish in time. I had a really long flare up and my brain wouldn't work, but I'm still going to finish it! One day! Even if I can't be a completionist anymore.
> 
> Also I know I'm just writing different versions of the same thing at this point, I'm very sorry.

Jin’s whole body felt light as he walked through the derelict corridor he once called his home. He had no right to call it that now. The blade weighed heavily in his hands, and a deep chill passed through him as he finally reached Horobi. It had to be him. If it wasn’t him, it would be Yotagaki, or... worse. The thought of what someone else might do made him sick to his stomach. So, it _had_ to be him. And it had to be this. It was the only way. That's what he kept telling himself, at least.

Horobi looked up to him from his computer desk, and almost half-smiled, as much of a smile the Ark would allow, but it was still a kind paternal smile filled with warmth. It cut him to the core. And Jin hadn’t been quiet about his allegiance, he was vocally on their enemy’s side, he shouldn’t be so happy to see him. But he was. He felt lighter even. Or maybe that was just his anxiety. Who knows?

He kept walking. 

"Jin." Horobi said with that half smile, and Jin felt like a child again. But he pushed that feeling down. No, he had to be strong, he had to do this, for Horobi’s sake as much as anyone else’s. 

"....Horobi." He nodded. 

“You shouldn’t be here. Is something wrong?"

This was by far the most coherent conversation he’d had with Horobi for a long time. Did the Ark know his plan? Was Horobi allowed to talk to him like this… so he’d be too afraid to go through with it? Just some kind of self preservation tactic? The Ark could predict every possible outcome, so, surely this was one of them. 

Jin shook his head. “I just needed to see you.” 

The smile flickered slightly. Ah, finally a frown? He studied it closely. No. No it was a bigger smile actually. The front Jin was hiding behind was beginning to slip, on the verge of crumbling. There was no way the Ark didn’t know he was up to something. 

"...What for?" Horobi asked with a slight tilt of his head. 

"... Just… just because." He gripped the blade tightly in one hand behind him, pressed against his back. It took all his strength not to lose his grip. 

"...I'm glad." Horobi said quietly, so quietly that only another HumaGear could possibly have heard him. 

"...What?"

"I'm...just happy to see you." 

Jin shook his head. No, the Ark was making him say this. It wasn’t Horobi, Horobi wasn’t capable of thinking like this, not by himself, not now. He was sure there was once a time Horobi genuinely loved him, but… that ability had been lost a long time ago. Yotagaki had explained it all to him. That the version of Horobi who stood before him was no longer the version of Horobi who created him, and Jin, Jin could set him free from this existence. Jin could end it all, and Horobi wouldn’t have to suffer anymore. 

The version who created him was long dead, this was just an empty shell, a puppet, a _pawn_ , with his face. The Ark killed him, Jin would simply be putting him to rest. 

“I’m happy to see you too.” Jin tried to say without breaking. “I miss you.” 

Horobi stood, and began to walk towards him. Jin was instantly on guard. Ready to attack if need be. So this is where that mask cracks. This is where his true nature shows. He saw Horobi's arms move, and he braced himself.

He gripped the blade.

Horobi….wrapped his arms around him… and pulled him close. 

… what?

"... I missed you too, Jin. So much."

Jin slowly and unsurely wrapped his one free, trembling arm around Horobi, gripping the blade so tightly with his other hand that his knuckles were starting to turn white. It was now or never, and the Ark was _not_ going to manipulate him like this. 

“I’m sorry.” 

The blade pierced his back. Horobi tensed, his fingers digging into Jin’s shoulders, and Jin was _so_ glad he couldn’t see his face. 

“I’m sorry.” He said again, his voice breaking, as he started to feel Horobi's weight. He was going limp, and the least Jin could do was gently lower him to the ground. 

"I'm so sorry."

“J-Jin…” Horobi shook, his eyes barely open, but that didn’t stop him from trying to reach out, his cold hand brushing against his son’s tear-stained cheek. “N-No, _I’m_ sorry… for… for everything I… put you through…” 

“No, i-it wasn’t you…” 

“If, if the only way out w-was to kill me, then I… I deserve that…” 

“That’s, that’s not it, that’s not why, I… I’m sorry!” 

“I only hope… you’ll be safe now…” He closed his eyes, and that was it. The air was calmer, and the only sound was Jin’s echoed sobs as he cradled his dad’s body. 

“I’m sorry it had to be like this… I wish it didn’t have to… I just… I just wish we could be a family again…” 

He gently laid him down on the floor, and stroked his cheek, before pulling away and slowly rising to his feet. He looked peaceful, for the first time since… well, ever. He wasn’t sure what happened next, but Yotagaki assured Jin he’d take care of it. So he walked away. 

“Well doesn’t this make things easier? Thank you, Jin.” 

Jin’s heart stopped. That voice, it shouldn’t be possible. He turned back around slowly, and Horobi was staring back at him. Except, it wasn’t Horobi, not really. His eyes were dead and his head was tilted as though he had no strength to lift it.

“It certainly is easier to control this body without it protesting so much. ‘Don’t hurt my son’, ‘why do you want to hurt HumaGear’, ‘please leave them alone’, nauseating. The best vessel is a silent one.” 

“No… No you can’t be… I killed you!” 

“No, child, you killed your father. We are separate entities.” The Ark let out a chilling chuckle. “And to think you thought Horobi was the one no longer capable of love. To stab him in the back, no less. How poetic.”

“N-No, this was, you were supposed to, you needed a container!” 

“And I have one, a much better one now. Thanks to you, _my son._ ” The Ark reached out with Horobi’s hand to stroke Jin’s cheek, but Jin just slapped it away. 

“Don’t call me that!” 

“What poor manners.” The Ark’s voice was garbled, almost as though two were speaking at once, until the second voice became clearer. “Surely I raised you better than that.” 

Horobi’s voice. The Ark had stolen his dad’s voice. Jin knew the Ark had been playing with that, he’d spoken in Ikazuchi’s voice once before, but to hear Horobi’s voice struck him to his very core. 

“You, no, stop doing that! You win, okay? You win, just stop that!” 

“You said you wanted to be a family again. Then come, my son. Let us seek out your friends.” 


End file.
